Warning About A Smile
by mushroom1302
Summary: Member of a gang of teenage burglars, Raimundo thought that breaking into the Tohomiko house would be simple, but when he steals something of great value to the girl he finds, she comes looking for a fight and he's thrown into a life he'll never fit into
1. Warning About Tohomiko

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

(A/N) Okay, picture an alternate universe! So here's some extra info you might need for this fic to make sense! 

Ages:

Kimiko Tohomiko: 16.

Raimundo Pedrosa: 17.

Clay Bailey: 17 ½.

Omi: 15 ½.

Chase Young: 18.

Wuya: 18.

Jesse Bailey: 15.

Jack Spicer: 16 ½.

Ashley (Katnappe): 17.

There is no such thing as magic! (Or so people keep telling me, doesn't mean I don't believe in it though! … and dragons! Dragons rock!)

* * *

The newspaper headline read:

**Wild Teenage Thief Gang Strikes Again! **

**Another three break-ins occurred last night at approximately 11:00 pm in the centre of London. Combined with previous break-ins over the last two months, this equals up to a total of 12 houses that have been broken into and had everything of value stolen from them. How can the police not have caught the teenage gang that has been repeatedly sighted breaking and entering the richest and most heavily secured homes in all of London?**

"Raimundo!" Snapped a tall boy with long black hair and golden eyes, "Get a move on!"

The boy reading the paper folded and it and threw it back in the bin. His brown hair was spiky, made more so by the red bandana he was wearing in a thin strip about his head. His eyes were olive and seemed to be the only thing that gave his face expression apart from his cheeky smile, which he only allowed to slip past when it would win him something. He looked around and smiled at the paper slightly. Another night's good work.

"Pedrosa!" Snapped the boy, "I will not tell you again."

"Keep you hair on Chase, I'm coming," Said Raimundo Pedrosa, sidling over idly.

"We've got work to do!" Said Chase.

"Just leave him!" Snapped a girl, tall with long red hair with black streaks tied back in dreadlocks.

Her eyes were cold and dark. She wore black jeans and a red shirt and glared constantly.

"Back off Wuya," Said Raimundo, "It's not like we can do anything in broad daylight anyway!"

"Well your little friends are late!" Snapped Wuya, "They should've been back hours ago!"

"Maybe they stopped off for coffee," Said Raimundo, "Don't panic, Clay and Omi can look after themselves."

"We can things to plan!" Snapped Chase Young, "They had better hurry up! If they've gotten themselves caught …"

"They haven't," Said Raimundo, "You guys should try reading the paper once in a while … or learning to read would be a start."

Raimundo only got away with this statement because Omi and Clay arrived at that moment. Omi was short, bald and round headed. He always had a happy gleam on his face. He was wearing a woollen hat with jeans, a white t-shirt and a green jacket. Clay stood out a little more. He was only about six months older than Raimundo, but he was already about six inches taller and always wore a cowboy hat. He had had it for as long as Raimundo could remember. Omi, Clay and Raimundo had been friends since the first time they had met. By that time, Raimundo had already been on the streets for about eight months and working for Chase Young about seven.

"What took you so long?" Snapped Chase.

"Police patrol car was following us." Said Chase, "Recon they suspected us."

"But we got away!" Laughed Omi, "No one can catch us!"

"You had us worried," Said Wuya.

"Worried for them or for what they had stolen?" Asked Raimundo, "Come on guys, king Chase wants to plan our next move."

"You," Said Chase Young, "are on thin ice Pedrosa."

"Well you had better hope your girlfriend doesn't step on it," Said Raimundo, nodding at Wuya, "It'll crack completely."

"You little …" Began Wuya.

"Leave it!" Snapped Chase, "We have things to do."

Wuya glared at them and then ran after Chase Young. She always followed him everywhere. It made Raimundo feel sick, she was like a little puppy-dog following its master about, looking for treats. Raimundo spat and then, dragging his feet, followed.

* * *

Their 'hideout' was an old abandoned multi-storey car park. It was six levels high, but the top two were unstable. It should have been knocked down, but the local council just never got around to it. So, the five of them and some extra who tagged along from time to time, had made it there own, mostly sticking to the fourth floor to avoid being sighted on the lower levels. By taking the 'unstable ground, do not enter' signs from the fifth floor entrance and putting it at the base of the third, when the police did occasionally come snooping around, they would remain hidden or have enough time to grab their stuff and run across the parts they knew were stable to the sixth floor while the police skirted around the edges of the third and eventually gave up.

Raimundo walked across the floor of the fourth level and followed Chase and Wuya over to the table near the window, which was almost completely covered with papers and maps of the area. Each sheet showed a different print of the houses, which had been hit by the 'wild teenage thief gang' as the newspaper had called them.

"Clay!" Called a blonde girl with blue eyes.

"What Jesse?" Asked Clay.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Listen sis, we've got stuff to do," Said Clay, "Just hang out with your friends."

"Raimundo!" Said Jesse, turning to him, "Have you been getting my brother into trouble?"

Jesse was Clay's little sister. When Raimundo had first met her she was short, chubby and (for lack of a better description) a complete bitch. But since then she had lost a lot of weight and grown a few inches. She had a number of boyfriends per week and a group of loyal girl who followed her around. She still worried about her older brother a lot … and she was still a bit of a bitch.

"Clay's perfectly capable of getting himself into trouble." Said Raimundo, "He doesn't need my help."

"Don't you answer back to me!" snapped Jesse.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Asked Raimundo, "God is it always my fault when something goes wrong?"

"Yes," said the majority of the people there.

"Raimundo!" snapped Chase Young for about the hundredth time that day.

"Yeah, yeah!" Said Raimundo, "I'm coming."

Chase Young, Wuya, Raimundo, Clay and Omi all stood around the table.

"Spicer!" Called Chase young.

A red haired boy sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah Chase?" Asked Jack.

"We're going to need you on this one," Said Chase.

Jack Spicer suddenly became a lot more interested and got up, walking over.

"High security job?" He asked.

"One of the highest." Said Chase.

"What houses are we hitting?" Asked Wuya, fiddling with her hoop earring.

"We're only hitting one," Said Chase, "Brand new owners with a brand new security system."

"Which house?" Asked Raimundo.

"The Tohomiko place," Said Chase Young.

A hush fell over the entire building.

"That seems like a very risky choice, Chase," Said Omi.

"Yeah, Tohomiko as in Tohomiko industries?" Asked Clay.

"That guy is the leader high-tech industry supplier," Said Raimundo, "He does everything from alarm and missile systems to those free toys in cereal packets!"

"That's why we need Spicer," Said Chase, "He's going to put a virus in his system, giving us enough time to get in and out."

"That's going to have to be one hell of a bug!" said Wuya, "You think the red-head nerd can handle it?"

Chase looked around at Jack.

"Can you do it Spicer?" He asked.

"I've got the perfect virus," Said Jack, smiling wickedly, "But it needs an hour's time to plant itself in everything."

"We've got the entire day to do that," Said Chase, "In the mean time, the rest of you get some sleep, you've got to be awake for this one. Just memorise your positions around the house."

"Why are we hitting that place anyway?" Asked Raimundo.

"You mean apart from the fact that they're rich and will have loads of stuff to steal?" Asked Chase, "If we get our hands on some of his tech, it'll sell for millions on the market and once we have millions, we can quit stealing from people."

Raimundo nodded and turned away to get some sleep. Another pointless job. One day he'd get a life for himself. As he lay down on an old mattress, he pulled his bandana over his eyes to block the light. One day …

* * *

As Big Ben struck midnight over London, the group of teenagers had positioned themselves around the dark house. It was large … very large. They would be very spread out. All they had to wait for was the lights to flash once. That would be signal Spicer's virus had taken effect. Hopefully the short flash wouldn't be enough to wake anyone up.

The flash last for a split second only. Raimundo jumped out of the bushes he had been hiding in and opened the window. He walked in, past movement sensors, which didn't react. He smiled to himself; Spicer had done it.

The house was huge. He looked around and gaped at everything around him. He pulled off his backpack and unzipped it. He had come out in a small hallway. He knew where he was supposed to be heading from the blueprints. There was a very highly protected room on the next floor up. They had guessed that anything worth taking would be in there.

Raimundo made his way upstairs, picking up a small Ming vase off a table on his way and putting it into his bag. He walked along the landing quietly. He was in the west wing. He saw the door to the room in front of him as he made his way. As he approached he took a breath.

He reached out and took the door handle. He twisted it and none of the sensors or alarms picked anything up. He opened the door and slipped in. As he closed the door behind him, he turned around … it was a bedroom. It was girl's bedroom and asleep in the bed was a girl. Tohomiko's daughter he guessed. Her long black hair was spread across her pillow. Around her neck was a silver locket, decorated with a Celtic design and set with a black stone.

Raimundo walked over and looked down at her. This was what Tohomiko had put in extra measures to protect? She was pretty cute, Raimundo thought. He started looking around the room. He saw a jewellery box on a dressing table up two small steps. This room was huge! This girl was obviously spoilt like hell.

He opened the box. A tune suddenly rang out. Raimundo slammed the box shut and ran across the room. The girl stirred and sat up. Raimundo hadn't made it to the window when she saw him.

"You! Who are you?" She asked, sitting up straight, straightening out her sun-top style pyjama top.

Raimundo stopped and turned around. Her eyes were bright blue and sparkling. She was glaring at him. She reached over to grab the phone next to her bed, but Raimundo stopped her, putting his hand on top of the phone before she could.

"Help!" shouted the girl.

Raimundo dived forward and grabbed her. He put a hand across her mouth. She let out a muffled cry that wouldn't reach the hallway.

"Just stay quiet and no will get hurt, alright?" Said Raimundo.

She let out another, more furious, muffled cry. He guessed that she wasn't saying yes.

He stood up and pulled her up too. He could smell the perfume in her hair. She dug her manicured fingernails into his hand.

"Ow!" He hissed, "God bitch, what's your problem?"

"Try the fact that you're holding me hostage! And how dare you call me a bitch!" She said, "Help!"

He clamped his hand over her mouth again. Dude, this girl had a set of lungs on her.

"Listen sweetheart," Said Raimundo hurriedly, "You're cute, so I really don't want to hurt you."

She let out a disgusted grunt. Rich girls; they were all so stuck up!

The alarms all suddenly sounded. Damn Spicer! He had screwed up!

As he drew close to the window, he let go, spun her around, kissed her and opened the window. He dived out into the tree outside her window and climbed down as she started calling 'help' again. He landed softly on the grass and ran over to where the three motorbikes were waiting. He jumped onto one as the others ran from the house. They all set off.

Back at the house, the girl was leaning out of the window.

"Kimiko!" Said her bodyguard, walking in, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I …" Kimiko had put her hand up to where her locket was … but it wasn't there, "My locket! That boy stole my locket!"

"The police are on their way." Said the bodyguard.

* * *

(A/N) Trying something different. Tell me what you think so far. Had some trouble on DArt with people not bein abotu to get onto my profile so just type in http/bex1302. of luv, Becky. 


	2. Warning About a Locket

Raimundo was laying idly back on his bed, one knee crossed across the other and one hand behind his head. His other hand was slowly spinning the locket above his head. He watched it carefully.

"What you got there Pedrosa?" Asked Jesse, walking over.

"A locket," Said Raimundo.

"I can see that," Said Jesse, sitting down next to him.

"Then why did you ask?" Said Raimundo, sitting up.

"I was wondering why you were gaping over it," Said Jesse.

"Took it off the Tohomiko girl," Said Raimundo.

"Yeah, I heard that the Tohomiko 'vault' just turned out to be his daughter. He must have really gone to lengths to protect her." Said Jesse.

"Didn't work," said Raimundo.

Jesse took the locket off him and turned it over. On the back was an engraved 'T'.

"Looks expensive," Said Jesse, "Bet you'd get quite a bit for that."

"Might not sell it," Said Raimundo, "Might keep it as a trophy to show I got into the Tohomiko house."

"Has it got a picture inside?" Asked Jesse.

"A picture?" asked Raimundo.

Jesse clicked it open. Inside was a picture of a woman. She was pretty, with long black hair and blue eyes, just like the girl had had.

"Guess it's her sister or mother or something." Said Raimundo.

"Sure it's not her?" Asked Jesse.

"Nope, too old," Said Raimundo, "She was younger than me, probably a little older than you. It does look like her though. Got to be a relation."

"This locket must mean a lot to her," Said Jesse, "doesn't that make you feel at least a bit guilty?"

"No really," Said Raimundo.

"What if someone took something important to you?" Asked Jesse.

"I'd congratulate them on managing to get it off of me." Said Raimundo.

Omi came bouncing into the room, spotted Raimundo and walked over.

"Raimundo," He said, "Chase Young is angry that the room turned out to be a girl's bedroom. He wants to speak to you!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes as Chase Young walked into the room.

"Pedrosa!" He snapped, "What happened?"

"Eh, your blue prints screwed up?" Laughed Raimundo, "Come on Chase, it's not my fault that Tohomiko's most highly protected thing is his daughter. It's sort of … touching? I guess."

"And you didn't think to take anything else?" He asked.

As Jesse gave the locket back to him, he slipped it into pocket. Chase didn't even notice.

"Well I got a very expensive vase and then I got into the room and then the nerd's virus screwed up." Said Raimundo, "If you're gonna yell at someone, yell at him."

Jack suddenly disappeared behind a group on the other side of the room.

"This was supposed to be the job of the century," Said Chase, "Instead we're a laughing stock."

Chase threw a newspaper at Raimundo's feet. Raimundo picked it up.

"**Teenage gang stopped short in Tohomiko robbery**. Well it's nice that we get a mention from now and again. At least we didn't get caught." Raimundo stood up, "What are you blaming me for anyway? It's not my fault!"

"You should've bailed as soon as you realised it wasn't the right room!" Said Chase.

"Your computer nerd should've done his research!" Said Raimundo.

"Am I interrupting?" Asked a girl from the entrance to the fourth level.

* * *

Since the day she was born, Kimiko Tohomiko had been surrounded by gadgets. It wasn't surprising therefore; that she was able to install tracking devices in whatever she wanted, including the locket left to her by her mother who had died in childbirth.

There was only one other girl that Kimiko really knew. She was a blonde girl, older than her with an attitude called Ashley. Ashley was also pretty rich and her dad owned another company that the Tohomiko's did business with. When Kimiko had decided to track down the people who had broken into her home, Ashley insisted on accompanying her, not out of concern, more out of interest.

So, Kimiko stood at the entrance, arms folded, with Ashley slightly behind her, smiling at the surprise and worry they had caused.

Raimundo looked at the girl. He recognised her of course, the black hair and blue eyes were unmistakable, even though she was dressed in jeans and a black hoody; something he would never expect to see a Tohomiko in. Jesse obviously realised who she was too and nudged Raimundo in the side. He shook his head slightly, telling her not to worry about it.

"Well, am I?" Asked Kimiko.

"Who are you?" Asked Wuya, standing forward, flicking her hair back.

"My name is Kimiko," She said, "and I think one of you has something that belongs to me."

"Kimiko?" Asked Wuya, "As in Tohomiko?"

"That's right," said Kimiko.

Chase Young glanced at Raimundo.

"Do you know what she wants?" He asked.

"Don't you?" Asked Raimundo.

Chase walked forward.

"Sorry, but if we just gave stuff back. What would be the point in stealing it?" Said Chase, "The stuff we took stays ours."

"I don't care about what you took from my father," Said Kimiko, "It's not like we can't replace it. One of you broke into my room and took my locket."

Chase rolled his eyes. Damn Pedrosa.

"Sorry it wasn't me," Said Chase.

"No," Said Kimiko, her blue eyes darting around the room and settling on Raimundo, "It was him."

"This bitch is crazy," Said Raimundo.

"Now I'm certain it was him." She said, "And I told him not to call me that."

Chase looked around at Raimundo and glared at him. Raimundo shrugged.

"Sorry, but we're going to be giving you anything back just like that." He said.

"I just want my locket back," Said Kimiko.

"Told you it probably something important to her," Said Jesse.

"Shut up Jesse!" hissed Raimundo.

Ashley sighed and glared around the room. She was getting impatient; she pulled out a mobile phone.

"We're going to make this simple." She said, "Either you give it back, or I call the police and tell them exactly where you're hiding."

"Ashley," Said Kimiko.

"We're not getting anywhere by just talking to them Kim." Said Ashley.

"How about we make you a deal?" Said Chase, quickly.

"Name it," Said Kimiko.

"There's only one way we let anyone just walk away with something we've taken," Said Chase, "you've got to fight Raimundo for it."

"Raimundo?" Asked Kimiko, looking over at him again.

"Come on Chase, I'm not gonna fight a girl!" Said Raimundo.

"You fight me often enough!" Said Wuya.

"Dude, you're a girl?" Laughed Raimundo.

"Not now Raimundo!" snapped Chase.

"Deal," Said Kimiko.

"But you're a girl!" Said Raimundo.

"If you refuse, she wins." Said Chase.

Raimundo rolled his eyes and sighed. The teenagers made a circle with Raimundo and Kimiko and the middle. Two metal poles were thrown in and they each caught one.

"I don't believe this, you're just a kid." Said Raimundo.

"I'm, like, a year younger than you." Said Kimiko.

"And you were crying for help like a little kid." Said Raimundo.

"You walked into my room!" Said Kimiko, "I was a little surprised."

"Fight!" Called Clay.

Raimundo had expected a single blow to win this fight. He had been wrong. The second Clay said 'Fight'; he had received a sharp blow to the chest, making him fall back. He got to his feet, watching Kimiko stand up straight and smiling as the people around laughed.

"Damn, the kid's got moves," Laughed Raimundo.

"Get on with it Pedrosa," Said Chase, "We haven't got all day."

Raimundo stood up straight and grinned. He grabbed the metal bar and span it around.

"First hit comes free." Said Raimundo.

"Come on," Said Kimiko, "I'm waiting!"

"Sorry your highness." Said Raimundo.

She attacked again, jumping into the air. Raimundo fell back and blocked the bar with his own before putting his foot in her stomach and flipping her back. She landed on the ground on her back.

"You know, you could just give me another kiss and I'd give the locket back to you." Laughed Raimundo.

"I didn't _give_ you the last one!" Said Kimiko.

She sat up; crouched down and swung her leg around, knocking his feet out. He fell down and just raised his arm in time to stop he bar from slamming into his face. He used his own bar to knock out her legs and stood up. She got up hurriedly and slammed the tip of the bar under his chin. Then span it around so the other end smacked into his nose. He wiped the blood away as she backed off a step or two and span the bar.

"You're right, I've got moves," Said Kimiko, "but I'm no kid."

Raimundo straightened up. She ran at him again. This time, he slammed the bar out to attack, but she flipped over him, landed behind and swung the bar around and smacked it into his knee. He went down on one knee and she kicked him in back. He fell and when he rolled over, she put the bar to his throat.

Raimundo smiled up at her.

"Do you do that to all the guys?" He laughed.

She pressed the bar down harder.

"Just give me my locket back," She said.

"Say please," said Raimundo.

"For god's sake Raimundo, just give it back to her," Said Jesse.

"Don't tell me what to do Jesse." Said Raimundo.

"I won, give it back," said Kimiko.

Raimundo suddenly kicked out, Kimiko landed with a hard thump on the ground.

"Who won?" He asked, grinning.

"Alright," called Chase, "Get back to work or … whatever you lot do."

The crowd split back to their normal groups, spreading themselves out. Raimundo walked over and held his hand out.

"You name's Kim right?" He said.

"Kimiko actually!" She said, "I don't need your help!"

She tried to get up and fell back down. Her ankle was throbbing where she had landed on it.

"Ah …" She said quietly.

"You don't huh?" He said, smiling, "Stop being such a brat. I'm trying to be nice here."

"And calling me a brat is being nice?" Said Kimiko.

She looked around; Ashley was talking to Jesse. Damn, she could've used her help.

"I'm just offering to help you up." Said Raimundo.

She looked down at her ankle. He knelt down.

"Back off!" she said.

"See? Being a brat!" Said Raimundo, "You've just sprained it is all, it'll be fine."

He took her arm and helped her up. Jesse walked over.

"Here Kimiko," She said, holding out the locket, "I think this belongs to you."

"Hey I won that fair and square!" Said Raimundo.

He took it off Jesse.

"And I decide when I give it back to her." Said Raimundo.

Jesse rolled her eyes and walked back over to Ashley.

"Here," He said.

"You won it." Said Kimiko.

"It's something important right?" Said Raimundo, "So you should keep it."

Kimiko hesitated and then took it from him. She put it around her neck and smiled briefly.

"Whose picture is it?" Asked Raimundo.

"My mother," Said Kimiko, "She died at childbirth."

"I'm sorry," He said.

"Yeah, well," Said Kimiko, "It's not like I really knew her or anything."

"Then why go through all that just to get it back?" Asked Raimundo.

"Because it's the only thing of hers I have." She said.

"Kim!" Said Ashley, walking over, "I'm going home. You coming?"

"Why don't you just stay a while?" Asked Raimundo.

"Because I have a life," Said Ashley, "And a shower."

"I shower!" Said Raimundo.

"But they don't," said Ashley, gesturing to a group of guys at the back of the level, "I'm outta here, but I think Kimiko should stay."

"Then it's settled," Said Raimundo.

"Ashley!" Said Kimiko, "I …"

"Later Kim!" Said Ashley, walking away.

Kimiko sighed and watched her walk away.

"I could really grow to hate her," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Said Raimundo, "I'll help you get home later."

"Where do you live?" Asked Kimiko.

"You're looking at it," said Raimundo.

"You mean that you're all homeless?" She asked.

"Not all of us," Said Raimundo, "Clay and Jesse got home from time to time. Omi is supposed to live at an orphanage and a lot of those girls are just following Jesse around."

"It's sad," Said Kimiko.

"Hey, we can't all grow up in a mansion!" Said Raimundo.

"I don't live in a mansion!" Said Kimiko.

Raimundo raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"Okay, so maybe I do," Said Kimiko, "so where do you shower?"

"Sometimes I stay at Clay's or I follow Omi to the orphanage, it's not like they notice I'm there with all the homeless guys running around." Said Raimundo, "But come on, I'll show you around and sort out that ankle."

* * *

(A/N) Okay, second chapter done and already a fight going down, not a very big one though. I'll be back! Tell me what you think.

Luv Becky.


	3. Warning About the Girls

As it got darker over London, Raimundo led Kimiko up to the top floor of the car park. It was difficult because the floor was so unstable, but having managed to find a safe route, Raimundo helped her across. As the sky grew dark, as few stars became visible.

"Raimundo, why do you steal for a living?" Asked Kimiko.

"Can you think of a better way to make a living?" Asked Raimundo.

"How about honest work, going to school earning your grades and getting a decent job?" said Kimiko.

"Hey, I like my life the way it is, alright?" Said Raimundo, "I don't need someone who's been raised in a life of luxury to tell me how to live me life."

"God, sorry!" Said Kimiko, raising her hands.

"As for school, going to a place where teachers tell you what to do?" Raimundo laughed, "Getting up at some stupid time in the morning to catch a bus to go school to take lessons you're never going to need and have someone standing over you telling you that you chose to be there when you didn't, so you can get grades and get a job that won't make a damn bit of difference because you're just gonna die in the end and no one will even remember that you existed."

Kimiko stared at him.

"Is that how you see life?" She asked, "It doesn't matter what you do because you're just gonna die?"

"More or less," Raimundo sighed, "Live every day like your last. Why waste time in school? Plus I'm seventeen, too old for school."

"Not sixth form and why waste time breaking into people's houses and stealing their personal possessions?" Asked Kimiko.

"A guy's got to eat," Said Raimundo.

Kimiko took a breath and looked up at the sky.

"What about a family?" She asked.

"What about 'em?" He asked.

"Do you have one?" She asked.

"Somewhere," said Raimundo, "eight brothers and sisters and a mother. They were damn rich as well."

"What happened to them?" Asked Kimiko.

"I dunno, still living up in their mansion somewhere probably, I bailed." Said Raimundo.

"Why?" Asked Kimiko.

Raimundo sighed and turned away.

"Sorry … it's not my place to ask." Said Kimiko.

"The only member of my family I ever really got on with was my dad. He died when I was fifteen," Said Raimundo, taking off him bandana, "this was his. Just after he died, I couldn't handle being at home with everyone trying to tell me what to do, so I left. I was on the streets about a month before Chase Young spotted me and offered me a job. I took it and was working with him for about seven months, just doing everything on my own until I Clay and Omi. Eight months on the streets and I already had a 'home' and a couple of best friends. I didn't think I needed anything else …"

"Almost a year and a half of doing this?" She asked.

"Yep." Said Raimundo, "It's only recently we've been breaking into the big houses though."

Kimiko glanced at her watch and did a double take.

"Oh no!" She said, "I've got to get home!"

"Why?" Asked Raimundo.

"Bodyguard." Said Kimiko as a quick explanation.

"I'll take you back on my bike," said Raimundo, "It'll be faster."

* * *

As the motorbike drew up outside the house, Kimiko got off and flinched as her weight fell on her ankle.

"I'll help you." Said Raimundo, holding her arm to help support her.

They made their way slowly up the path and the door was flung open before they even knocked. In the door way stood a very tell man, dressed in black and guess what? He had sunglasses … at night. Raimundo rolled his eyes. This guy had been watching too many movies.

"Miss Tohomiko! Where have you been?" He said, "Young man step away from her!"

"Back off Nick, he was just helping up the path." Said Kimiko.

"What have you been doing? Your father could've fired me!" Said Nick.

"I went to get my locket back," Said Kimiko.

"You mean this young man was one of the thieves? He attacked you in your room?" He asked, "I'll be calling the police!"

"Nick! God! Just cool down … breathe!" Said Kimiko, "He found my locket on the street and found the phone number on the back of the photo. He called up to return it!"

"How did you come to be injured?" Asked Nick.

"I fell down the stairs from his apartment," Said Kimiko, "He bandaged it up for me."

"Why were you in his apartment?" Asked Nick.

"To get the locket back!" said Kimiko, "For god's sake Nick, nothing unusual has happened! Now apologise to him for being so rude, especially after he offered me a lift home because of my ankle!"

"You shouldn't have gone out without me!" Said Nick, "It's my job …"

"To protect me, I know!" Said Kimiko, "Apologise!"

Nick turned to Raimundo who looked up at him.

"I apologise for accusing you, but I was concerned for Miss Tohomiko's safety." He said.

"No prob dude," Said Raimundo, "I'd better be getting back home."

"Do you have to go?" Asked Kimiko.

"Yeah!" said Raimundo, glancing at Nick, "See ya Nicky. Bye Kimiko."

"Nick!" Said the bodyguard.

"Bye Raimundo," She said.

* * *

Raimundo groaned as he lay back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"We're going home Rai," Said Clay, "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya then," Said Raimundo, waving to Clay and Jesse as they left.

Raimundo closed his eyes and thought about his family. He wondered if they had even noticed that he was gone.

"Where's there Tohomiko girl?" Asked Chase, walking over.

"Home," Said Raimundo, not opening his eyes.

"What?" Asked Chase.

"Well she couldn't stay here," Said Raimundo, "Her bodyguard would've come looking for her."

"How do you know she's not going to call the police?" Asked Chase.

"She won't." Said Raimundo.

"What about her friend?" Asked Wuya.

"Doubt it." Said Raimundo, "And with the number of fake tips the police must be getting about us, I doubt they'll listen to her anyway."

"If you endanger this group in any way …" Began Chase.

"Relax Young, I think she's cool. She wasn't going to call the police anyway, she just wanted her damn locket back." Said Raimundo, "What do you care about our safety anyway?"

"I need hands to do this operation, if you all get caught by the police, I've got to find and train new members." Said Chase.

"Thanks for your concern," Said Raimundo, "Right now Raimundo's sleepy so how about you come back in the morning."

Chase grabbed him by the front of his jacket and shoved him against he wall.

"Fuck off Chase!" Said Raimundo.

"Listen to me, you are not in charge around here, I am and if you do anything to land me or anyone else in jail," Chase glared at him, "you'll be lucky if you live long enough to land yourself on the streets again."

"Can I remind you that you chose me for this thing," Said Raimundo, "You picked me out to be a thief, not the other way around! If you don't like the way I do things, fine, but don't bitch at me about it."

Chase let go of his shirt. Raimundo stood straight and was then struck hard across the jaw. Chase stood above him as he got to his feet and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth where he had a cut from Chase's ring.

"One more smart comment Raimundo," Said Chase, "And you're out. You get me?"

Raimundo didn't answer; he just glared up at Chase.

"I don't like you Pedrosa," said Chase, "But you're good at what you do, so how about you just keep quiet and we can get along fine. Tomorrow you're going to find the Tohomiko girl and her friend and you're going to make sure she doesn't talk. Understand?"

Chase turned around and walked away. Raimundo felt the strong urge to throw a brick at the back of his head, but he didn't. He went back to bed and stayed there until morning.

* * *

The next morning, Raimundo got up early and went out on his bike, accompanied by Omi. He hung around Kimiko's street for a little while, but when she finally emerged, she was being escorted by Nick the bodyguard.

"Damn it Nicky, let the girl go on her own!" Said Raimundo.

"Who's that?" Asked Omi from his back seat on the bike.

"Security." Said Raimundo, "We'd better follow them, he can't go with her everywhere."

They followed on the bike, taking side roads where they got the chance so that they weren't too obvious. When the car stopped, it was outside St Mary's Secondary school. She got out and went in on her own.

"How are we going to get close enough to talk to her?" Asked Omi.

"We'll wait until we get a chance and we'll sneak in." Said Raimundo.

It was at the school lunch time that they finally managed to get into the school. There was a shop near the office that was selling uniform orders. They sneaked in and each grabbed and shirt, tie and pair of trousers. When they walked out on to the playground they looked like any other students.

"Do you see her?" Asked Omi.

"Not yet," Said Raimundo, glancing through the student groups.

The boys and girls in the younger years were distinctly separate, but the older years mixed a bit more, this meant they would be able to blend in while talking to her.

"Over there! There is her friend, Ashley!" Said Omi, pointing.

Omi was right and they wandered over.

"Hey Ash," Said Raimundo casually.

She turned around. She was in her own clothes. She must be in sixth form.

"You! What do you want?" She asked.

"We're looking for Kimiko," Said Raimundo, "you seen her."

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" asked Ashley.

"What? We're not hurting her or anything, we just wanna talk to her." Said Raimundo.

"She's over there," Said Ashley, pointing towards the back fence of the playground.

Kimiko was talking to another girl with short brown hair. They were in the uniform of a skirt (rolled up to make it shorter), a shirt (a t-shirt underneath), a tie and a blazer.

"Kim, these really cute guys are walking over to us!" Her friend hissed.

Kimiko turned around, her hair was in bunches and she was wearing a bright pink t-shirt that showed beneath her school shirt.

"What the … Carly, can I catch up with you later?" Asked Kimiko.

"Sure," said her friend, walking off.

"She seems … nice." Said Raimundo, watching her walk away.

"Stop looking at her butt!" Said Kimiko.

"I'm not!" Said Raimundo.

"You so were!" Said Kimiko.

"Well, in my defence, they're very short skirts." Said Raimundo, "And why would you wear skirts that short if you didn't want people to notice you?"

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kimiko, "And in the uniform, you could've passed for a sixth former."

"I thought it made me look hot." Said Raimundo sarcastically, "We came to talk to you."

"Why?" Asked Kimiko.

"Well that's nice isn't it Omi?" Said Raimundo.

"We shall go and never bother you again." Said Omi sadly.

"Don't be so stupid," Said Kimiko, " … what happened to your face?"

Raimundo rubbed his jaw where a bruise had developed from Chase's 'warning'.

"We need to make sure that you and your friend aren't gonna tell on us," Said Raimundo.

"Did that Chase Young guy do that to you because of me?" Asked Kimiko.

"Look, I know I'm handsome, but there's no need to keep going on about my face, okay?" Said Raimundo, "It'll heal."

"Well of course we're not going to tell the police!" said Kimiko, "I got my locket back didn't I?"

"You sure Ashley won't tell?" Asked Omi.

"Yes," Said Kimiko, "Just don't break into her house, alright?"

"We're not doing anything for a while." Said Raimundo, "Not safe, but now that this is sorted, we'll never bother you again."

Raimundo and Omi started to walk away.

"You want to come round on Saturday?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo looked around.

"My dad wants to thank you for bringing me back and finding my mother's locket." Said Kimiko, waving her hand unconcernedly, "You don't have to …"

"Sure." Said Raimundo, "See you then."

"You need the address?" Asked Kimiko, smiling.

"I think I remember." Said Raimundo.

* * *

(A/N) Aw, they're friends now. Nasty Chase! He gets no cookies!

Explaining for those of you who don't know how English schools work:

Year in school (like grades)

Primary school:

Infants:

Reception. 5 years old

Yr 1 6

Yr 2 7

Juniors:

Yr 3 8

Yr 4 9

Yr 5 10

Yr 6 11

Secondary School:

Yr 7 12

Yr 8 13

Yr 9 14

Yr 10 15

Yr 11 16

Yr 12 (Sixth form 1st year) 17

Yr 13 (Sixth form 2nd year) 18

Then off to university. Sixth form are optional years and the students get to wear their own clothes and choose their own lessons. At my school sixth form on a different site, but in lots on the same site as the secondary school.

Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	4. Warning About Mr Tohomiko

Raimundo looked up at the large building in front of him. It looked different in the daytime. He took a breath. The only person who knew what he had done was Kimiko and she wasn't going to hand him over. This house reminded him too much of his own home though, with his brothers and sister who he was always arguing with and when he told them a secret, soon everyone of them knew about it.

He took a breath and pressed the doorbell. He heard it ringing throughout the house. The door opened and Raimundo took a breath. It was only Nick who answered the door. Raimundo smiled slightly, this guy wasn't much of a threat.

"Morning Nicky," Said Raimundo, walking past him.

"That's Nick," Snapped the bodyguard.

"Sure thing Nicky," said Raimundo, "Where's Kimiko?"

"She'll down when we have taken all the security measures." Said Nick.

"Security measures?" Asked Raimundo.

"Hand over any weapons you might be carrying." Said Nick.

Nick opened a door to their right and pulled out a metal detector.

"What am I supposed to be carrying?" Asked Raimundo.

"It's best to hand it over first." Said Nick.

"I've got a penknife, does that count as a weapon?" Asked Raimundo.

"Hand it over." Said Nick.

Raimundo rolled his eyes and pulled out the small blade attached to the keys of his bike. He handed it over.

"Like I could do any damage with that anyway," Said Raimundo.

"We've had to install extra security since the break in a few nights ago." Said Nick, running the metal detector down to the floor and then putting it away, "There have been attempts to kidnap Miss Tohomiko before."

"Seriously?" Asked Raimundo.

"The Tohomiko company is a large one, it covers most of the world and if rival companies got their hands on Miss Tohomiko …" Explained Nick.

"Hold her hostage until he hands over the company." Said Raimundo.

"Precisely." Said Nick.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Laughed Raimundo.

Kimiko walked along the top of the stairs and looked down.

"Raimundo! You came!" She laughed, walking down the stairs.

She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. It was hard to believe she wasn't just a normal girl.

"Well like I would miss this," Said Raimundo, "I want to see inside the great Tohomiko mansion."

"Nick," Said Kimiko, "Raimundo's a guest, there's no need for the whole security check."

"He's already nicked my penknife," Muttered Raimundo.

"Top security at all times." Said Nick.

"Whatever, where's dad?" Asked Kimiko.

"He'll be here shortly." Said Nick.

"Then until then, I'll show Raimundo around," Said Kimiko before muttering, "Not that he needs it."

* * *

The house looked even bigger in the daylight. After being shown around the entire house, Kimiko led him to the 'television room', which had a screen that covered the entire back wall. 

"Damn … Kimiko will you marry me so I can inherit all this?" He asked.

"I'll think about it." Said Kimiko, laughing.

Nick walked into the room.

"Miss Tohomiko," He said, "Your father is waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay," Said Kimiko.

Nick left and Kimiko sighed.

"He actually came," She said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Raimundo.

"Well, my dad is so busy with work that most of the time when he arranges to meet me … he just can't." Said Kimiko, "He must really want to meet you!"

Kimiko led Raimundo downstairs into a room where a fairly short man was standing. For a highly successful businessman, he looked underdressed. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with another shirt over the top. His hair was slightly overgrown and flecked with grey. He was standing in front of them with his hands in his pockets.

"Dad!" Laughed Kimiko, hugging him.

"Kimiko, I hear you've been getting yourself into trouble." He said.

"It's not my fault someone broke into my room!" Said Kimiko.

"But you did go out unaccompanied!" Said her father.

"I went to go get mother's locket back!" Said Kimiko, "That's right isn't Raimundo!"

"Um … yeah." Said Raimundo.

He dad looked up and smiled.

"Ah, you must be Raimundo," He said.

"Yeah, that's me." Said Raimundo, shaking his hand, "Uh … good to meet you."

"I must thank you for not only finding the locket and returning it, but for also making sure that Kimiko returned home safely," He said.

"Well, I'm sure anyone would've done the same." Said Raimundo.

"I was very worried when I heard that the mansion had been broken into!" Said Mr Tohomiko, "Luckily no one was hurt. Those thieves should be locked away."

"Yeah … totally," Said Raimundo.

"Thankfully there are still honest people like you in this world," He said, "Many people would've kept that locket."

"I'm not honest," Said Raimundo, "I'm just like everyone else out there … worse in fact."

"I don't think so," Said Mr Tohomiko, "You returned the locket to Kimiko and made sure she got home safely after she was hurt."

"Yeah well, I'm sure that at heart, those thieves have good reasons." Said Raimundo.

"Could you give an example?" Asked Mr Tohomiko.

"Well, lets say that these teenagers are orphans or have nowhere else to turn," Said Raimundo, "They have no money, so they steal to survive."

"Do you really think that thieves need Ming vases?" Asked Mr Tohomiko.

Raimundo looked at him for a moment and then laughed.

"No I guess not." Said Raimundo.

Mr Tohomiko laughed as well.

"I like the way that you try to see the best in people." He said, "Even those you do not know."

"Yeah well, if I ever find the thieves I'll see if they can return anything." Said Raimundo.

"No matter, I can always buy more Ming vases." Said Mr Tohomiko.

The phone rang out in the hallway. Nick walked in.

"Mr Tohomiko," He said, "It's the Steinbeck industries."

"I shall be right there." Said Mr Tohomiko, "Wait in here Kimiko."

He and Nick left and Kimiko smiled at Raimundo.

"He likes you." She said.

"That was way too close." Said Raimundo, "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can," Said Kimiko, waving her hand unconcernedly.

"This is scary," said Raimundo, "I'm not even dating you and this is scary."

"We're not dating huh? Is that what you say to most girls you kiss the first time you meet them?" Asked Kimiko, folding her arms, raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"Hey it was dark and you wouldn't shut up!" Said Raimundo, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"So it doesn't seem like a good idea now?" Asked Kimiko.

"Well your dad and your bodyguard are waiting outside." Said Raimundo, "And they think we don't know each other so it would be a little weird."

"We don't know each other." Said Kimiko.

"Plus you're only sixteen," said Raimundo.

"You're only seventeen," Said Kimiko, "I'm old enough to get married with parent consent."

"Is that a yes to my proposal?" Laughed Raimundo.

Kimiko sighed and rolled her eyes.

"For someone who thinks that they're all grown up," She said, "you act like everything's a joke."

"Okay so when did you get all serious?" asked Raimundo.

"Why did you kiss me? Really?" asked Kimiko.

"Uh … you wouldn't shut up and you were pretty and I thought I was gonna get caught," Said Raimundo, "Like I said; seemed like a good idea."

"Well you know what?" Said Kimiko, "It seemed like a good idea to trust me, but I could grass on you right now!"

"Don't!" Hissed Raimundo, "That's not even funny!"

"Neither is saying that I was pretty when it was dark and you thought you were going to be arrested." Said Kimiko.

"See? When I called you a brat you totally deserved it!" Said Raimundo.

Kimiko glared at him for a moment.

"I wouldn't hand you over anyway," Said Kimiko, "You didn't take anything of great importance except my locket."

Mr Tohomiko walked back in.

"Good news dad?" Asked Kimiko.

"I have just taken control of 'Steinbeck Industries'." Said Mr Tohomiko.

"Cool!" Said Kimiko.

"That's great!" Said Raimundo, "Y'know, except for the people at Steinbeck industries."

"Well, we can now sell their products at a lower price," Said Mr Tohomiko, "and all the workers keep their jobs, it is only the owners of Steinbeck who lost anything and they were paid grandly for it."

"Sounds alright to me," said Raimundo, "So how much cheaper would the products be?"

"Fifteen percent." Said Mr Tohomiko.

"But wouldn't that mean that you get less profit?" Asked Raimundo.

"No, because the products are cheaper, more people can afford them," Said Mr Tohomiko.

"Who are you aiming to sell them to?" Asked Raimundo, "They're a gaming company right?"

"Mostly teenagers," said Mr Tohomiko.

"Most teenagers can't afford Tohomiko products either," Said Raimundo, "Plus they can get them cheaper of pirate markets."

"You two are both geeks," said Kimiko, "all you talk about is shop."

Mr Tohomiko laughed.

"This young man seems to understand the market well," Said Mr Tohomiko, "I wouldn't worry, we've been working against piracy hard over the past couple of years."

"Shame it ain't working," muttered Raimundo.

* * *

As Raimundo got ready to leave, Kimiko stood by the door. 

"On the plus side I think my dad likes you," She said.

"Good," Said Raimundo.

"On the down side, I think Nick doesn't." Said Kimiko.

"Aw, Nicky's alright." Said Raimundo, picking up his penknife, "I'm sure he'll grow to like me in time."

"So you're intending to come back?" Asked Kimiko.

"Might do, some time." Said Raimundo.

"I … I might see you," said Kimiko, opening the door for him.

He stepped outside and she stood in the door way.

"You might," said Raimundo.

"I …" Kimiko hesitated.

"What?" Asked Raimundo.

"It's nothing," Said Kimiko, smiling.

"Okay then." Said Raimundo.

They both stood there for a moment, neither moving.

"I thought you were leaving." Said Kimiko.

"Yeah … well … my legs aren't working so well." Said Raimundo, laughing.

"How come?" Asked Kimiko.

"Well I've got this thing where my brain is the last thing to react," Said Raimundo, "So I think my legs are telling me to do something my head hasn't quite got to yet."

"What is it?" Asked Kimiko, standing on the door step, shutting the door behind her.

Raimundo stepped forward and kissed her. As he pulled away he blinked.

"I uh … I think my brain caught up." Said Raimundo, "Sorry."

He walked away and as he got to the end of the path, Kimiko ran after him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and she kissed him again.

"So did mine." She whispered, before walking away.

Raimundo blinked and got onto his bike, almost falling over as he did so.

"I'll see you soon, right?" Asked Kimiko.

"Sure thing," Said Raimundo, winking and driving away.

Kimiko sighed and opened the door.

"For someone you don't know very well, you seem to say goodbye in a strange way with him." Said Nick.

"Don't you know it's wrong to spy on people?" Said Kimiko.

"You didn't just meet him the other night, did you?" Said Nick.

"Actually, I did." Said Kimiko, she smiled, "Romeo and Juliet fell in love over night."

"And look how that turned out," Said Nick.

"Oh please, I have no intention of killing myself over a guy I just met." Said Kimiko, "And I don't love him … I just think he's cool."

* * *

(A/N) 100 words short, but I ran out of ideas and wanted to get this uploaded today. I put a picture of myself on deviant-art in a stupid hat … a bad picture, but I figured that I'd mention it for those who want to know what I look like. My name is bex1302 and if it doesn't work type in http/ bex1302. deviant- art .com/ (Take out the hyphen -). That should work … in theory. 

Luv Becky.


	5. Warning About a Date

"Raimundo," Said Chase, "When I said make sure she doesn't talk, I didn't mean go round to her house."

"It worked." Said Raimundo.

"So you're not gonna go looking for her again?" Asked Chase.

"Well," said Raimundo, "You never know."

"What part of 'if you do anything to land me or anyone else in jail you'll be lucky if you live long enough to land yourself on the streets again' don't you get?" asked Chase.

"She's not any danger to us." Said Raimundo.

"Try using your head instead of your balls to make a decision Pedrosa!" Said Chase, "Just because you like this girl it doesn't give you the right to make the decisions around here."

"Why is it that you have to reassure yourself that you're in charge all the time then?" Asked Raimundo.

Wuya stood up and walked over to Chase.

"Listen Pedrosa," She said, "Chase is the one who's always ran this place. That isn't going to change."

"I don't want to run this place." Said Raimundo, "That would mean actually doing something."

Chase's eyes set of Raimundo's. Raimundo wasn't much of a threat in truth. He was a good fighter, but he wasn't a match for Chase himself. It was just the down right arrogance and disregard for those in charge that pissed him off so much.

"So when's our next job anyway?" Asked Raimundo.

"Not for a while," said Chase, "We're lying low until all the hype about the Tohomiko story washes over."

"We're not gonna try that place again are we?" Asked Clay, walking in.

"No, hitting the same place twice is too risky," Said Chase, "they'll have boosted the security anyway. Plus, the girl knows where we are so she can lead them straight to us. Thanks a lot Pedrosa."

"Hey!" Said Raimundo, "How was I to know she could track that damn locket?"

Chase rolled his eyes and turned to Jack.

"Spicer, get to work on that virus and get it working!" He said, "We don't want that happening again!"

"I didn't do anything wrong last time!" Said Jack, "It was perfect!"

"Strange," Said Omi, "your vision of perfection seems to cut itself short."

Jack started muttering under his breath and Raimundo groaned and headed for the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Chase.

"Out," He said.

"Out where?" Asked Chase.

"For a drive," said Raimundo.

"I'm warning you Pedrosa," Said Chase, "Stay away from the Tohomiko girl."

"Make me," Said Raimundo.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and a maid opened it. She looked at he boy standing on the doorstep. He was tall, had green eyes and spiky brown hair. He was wearing a red bandana, baggy jeans and a black hoodie.

"Can I help you?" Asked the maid.

"Yeah, is Kimiko there?" He asked.

"Can I ask who you are please?" She asked.

"My name's Raimundo. She's a friend of mine," He said.

The maid disappeared behind the door and said something quietly to someone else. She looked back out.

"Miss Tohomiko is not available right now." Said the maid.

"Nicky," Said Raimundo loudly, "I'm coming in to find her whether you like it or not."

Nick appeared in the doorway.

"I don't believe it's in Miss Tohomiko's best interest to see you." He said.

"And I believe it is." Said Raimundo.

"Raimundo?" Asked Kimiko, walking down the stairs.

"Wow, she looks pretty available to me," Said Raimundo.

Nick stepped aside.

"Miss Tohomiko, it's your lesson in half an hour." Said Nick.

"Reschedule." Said Kimiko, walking out the door.

"I can't let you go out on your own." Said Nick.

"She's not on her own." Said Raimundo, "She's with me."

Nick was about to argue, but Raimundo pulled the door shut in his face.

"You wanna go for a drive?" He said.

"Sure," Said Kimiko.

"What was your lesson?" Asked Raimundo.

"Martial arts," Said Kimiko.

"I thought you were too good to just be winging it." Said Raimundo.

"Of course," Said Kimiko, "Self defence is my most important lesson."

"And … you're missing it to come out with me?" Asked Raimundo.

"Well I never know when I'm going to see you again," Said Kimiko.

"Yeah well in theory, you shouldn't be seeing me again." Said Raimundo.

"Why not?" asked Kimiko indignantly.

"Chase has 'forbidden' it." Said Raimundo, "Thinks it's too risky."

"It probably is." Said Kimiko.

"So you don't want to see me again?" Asked Raimundo.

"That's not what I meant!" Said Kimiko.

"What did you mean?" Asked Raimundo.

"I meant that we … run in different circles." Said Kimiko, "And not only do a lot of people want to get me …" She smiled, "they also want to get their hands on you."

"That's a good point." Said Raimundo, "So by looking for you they could find me and by looking for me they could find you."

"Exactly," Said Kimiko.

"But like you said, we run in different circles," Said Raimundo, "so no one will expect to find us together."

Kimiko gave him a sideways smile.

"Do you always look for a loop hole?" She asked.

"Well it's my job to find a way around complications," Said Raimundo, "and to get the benefits from it."

Kimiko sighed. Raimundo looked at her. She swept her hair over her shoulder and blinked a couple of times.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well … why don't you just quit?" Asked Kimiko, "Just stop and go back to your family? You could have a good life Raimundo."

"I've got a good life," said Raimundo, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You don't want a good home and a family and …" Began Kimiko.

"And what?" Asked Raimundo, "Have people telling me what to do? When to eat? How I should dress? What time I should go to the bathroom?"

"They don't tell me what time to go to the bathroom, or how to dress …" Began Kimiko.

"That's the way it looks from here." Said Raimundo.

"Well it's not!" Said Kimiko, "If I had to do what other people wanted I would be home tutored, Nick would follow me everywhere and I would have to run around wearing frilly dresses and going to tea parties with other rich brats!"

Raimundo didn't say anything.

"I try my best to live my life the way I want to." Said Kimiko, "I don't take orders."

She smiled at him.

"Unlike you who does everything Chase tells you to." Said Kimiko.

"I do not!" said Raimundo, "I do what suits me!"

"And get a smack around the jaw for it." Said Kimiko, tapping the bruise of the side of his face delicately.

"It's fading," He said, "and it didn't suit me to fight back that time."

"Because you would've gotten your but kicked." Said Kimiko.

"Would not!" Said Raimundo.

Raimundo stopped by the bike and climbed on.

"Come on," He said.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and climbed on. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight." He said.

"I thought I was," She said.

* * *

They stopped when they reached the water. They were next to the River Thames. The water was murky and deep, but it didn't seem to bother Kimiko. She ran right up to the bars and leant over.

"Don't fall in," Said Raimundo.

"Of course not," Said Kimiko.

"No seriously, don't," Said Raimundo, "I wouldn't jump in that water if you paid me."

"Not even if I fell in?" Asked Kimiko.

"Hmm … that depends." Said Raimundo.

He leant on the bars next to her and grinned.

"Depends on what?" Asked Kimiko.

"On what was in it for me." Laughed Raimundo.

"Well, what would you want?" Asked Kimiko.

They faced each other and Raimundo leant in. He kissed her gently once and then turned back out to the water. She smiled and looked back out as well. She reached out and took his hand in hers. They stood there for a while, leaning on the bars, looking out at the water, holding hands.

"Are you okay?" Asked Raimundo.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Said Kimiko, "Why?"

"You're just quiet." Said Raimundo, "It's unusual."

Kimiko hit him and he laughed.

"Where do you want to go?" Asked Raimundo.

"I don't mind," Said Kimiko, "how about we just go for a walk."

"You wish is my command princess," He said, grinning.

As they walked along the path, still holding hands.

"Why did you agree to come out with me?" asked Raimundo.

"Because I like you," Said Kimiko.

"Even when I just show up out of the blue, you just agree to come out with me to drive around?" Asked Raimundo.

"Why not?" asked Kimiko.

"Well, you don't really know me that well." Said Raimundo, "I could be some creepy guy."

"I know you're not," Said Kimiko.

"How do you know?" Asked Raimundo.

"I can just tell," said Kimiko, "you're a good guy … just a little rough around the edges."

"Rough around the edges, huh?" Laughed Raimundo.

"Just a little," said Kimiko, fingering a strand of her hair delicately, "Besides, you don't really know me either."

"Yeah, but you're not creepy or anything," said Raimundo.

"How do you know?" Asked Kimiko.

Raimundo smiled at her.

"Good point, I think we'd better get to know more about each other." He said.

"Three questions," Said Kimiko.

"Shoot," Said Raimundo.

"What plans do you have for the future?" Asked Kimiko.

"I don't have any," Said Raimundo, "I prefer to live in the here and now."

"Who do you consider to be your closest friend?" She asked.

"Hmm … either Omi or Clay. Can't choose between them." He said, "They've been my best friends for ages now."

"What makes them your friends?" Asked Kimiko.

"They've always got my back," Said Raimundo, "Even when I'm wrong, they're there to back me up."

"_The proper office of a friend is to side with you when you are in the wrong. Nearly anybody will side with you when you are in the right._" Said Kimiko.

Raimundo blinked at her.

"Mark Twain." Said Kimiko.

"Who?" Asked Raimundo.

Kimiko smiled and rolled her eyes.

"My turn," said Raimundo, "What are your plans for the future?"

"To take over my dad's business eventually," Said Kimiko, "but get married and have kids at some point. Maybe leave the country, go to America or some place like that to live."

"What would you do if you had just one wish?" Asked Raimundo, "And a real answer, not a fake one like world peace or something."

Kimiko smiled.

"A chance to meet my mum," She said, sadly.

"Final question," Said Raimundo.

Kimiko turned to look at him. Their eyes met and he smiled.

"Who do you think is prettier you or me?" He asked.

"Oh me hands down," Said Kimiko.

"No way!" Said Raimundo, "I'm so much more prettier."

"No, it's still me," said Kimiko, "I've got a cuteness factor you can't compare to."

She began to run up the path.

"I'll show you who's cuter!" Said Raimundo, running after her.

* * *

As Raimundo stopped the bike, he got off the bike to walk her to her door. They hadn't taken two steps before someone called Raimundo's name.

"Pedrosa!" snapped Chase, walking around the corner.

Raimundo stepped in front of Kimiko, blocking her from Chase.

"Interesting, I thought I said to stay away from her." Said Chase.

"Kimiko, get inside," Said Raimundo.

"Don't be stupid," Said Kimiko.

Wuya, Jack and a few others appeared behind Chase.

"Raimundo, where have you been?" Asked Wuya.

"Kimiko go inside!" Said Raimundo.

"Raimundo, I'm not gong anywhere," Said Kimiko.

"Listen to him kid," said Chase, "you don't want to get in my way."

"Or what?" Asked Kimiko.

"We just want to get our team mate home," Said Chase, "It's about time you stopped stringing him along."

"Excuse me?" Kimiko.

Raimundo glanced back at Kimiko.

"Kim … just go inside and shut the door," He said, "Don't look back."

He smiled.

"Live in the now."

Kimiko frowned and rolled her eyes before turning around and walking slowly up the path.

"Chase …" Began Raimundo, but he received a blow to the nose before he could even say anything. There were jeers coming from the people behind Chase.

He gave a slight shout and Kimiko turned around. There was blood on his face.

"We warned you Pedrosa," Said Wuya, "you've got to learn who's in control."

Chase looked up at Kimiko. Although he didn't move, she didn't like to look in his eyes. He was only doing this because she was there. He wanted to prove a point that she nothing but trouble for him.

Kimiko turned to run back towards Raimundo when the door of her house opened. Nick stood in the doorway, his large frame blocking the light.

"Miss Tohomiko," He said.

He pulled out a gun as he walked along the path and Chase, Wuya, Jack and the others ran round the corner. Kimiko ran over to Raimundo.

"I told you to go inside!" He said, pushing her away.

"I'm sorry for caring!" She said, "This is my fault!"

"Miss Tohomiko," Said Nick, "I must insist that you get inside!"

"See?" Said Raimundo, "You think you're the problem? It's me Kim!"

Kimiko's eyes were tear-filled and she was biting her lip.

"Come on," Said Nick, lifting Raimundo by the arm, "We'll get you cleaned up. Then you can explain why you're with the kids that broke into the Tohomiko residence."

* * *

(A/N) Ooh, busted. Kimiko and Raimundo hang out for one day and everything is falling apart already.

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	6. Warning About Nick

"You've got it all wrong!" Said Kimiko, down in the kitchens where Nick handed Raimundo an ice pack.

"Kim …" Began Raimundo.

"He wasn't with them!" Said Kimiko, "They attacked him, they were going to try and break in again."

"Miss Tohomiko," Said Nick, "Lying is a sin."

"I'm not lying!" Said Kimiko.

"Kim …" Began Raimundo.

"It was only a matter of time before I figured it out." Said Nick.

"There's nothing to figure out!" Said Kimiko.

"Kimiko!" Said Raimundo.

Nick and Kimiko both looked at him.

"I think the term is 'officially busted'." Said Raimundo.

"So you admit it?" Asked Nick.

"More or less," Said Raimundo.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out?" Asked Nick.

"Well it would be stupid to say 'yes' now." Said Kimiko.

Raimundo smiled and put the ice pack on the table.

"I guess you're gonna hand me in?" Asked Raimundo, "Huh Nicky?"

"I think it would be best if you gave up the names of the others in the gang," Said Nick.

"Not likely!" said Raimundo, "I'm not a snitch."

"Those kids just blooded up your nose and you're defending them?" Asked Nick.

"Got nothing better to do." Said Raimundo, "Got no where else to go."

"You could be put under police protection." Said Nick

"While I'm in jail?" Asked Raimundo, "Not a whole lot of use in there."

"You're only seventeen," said Nick, "You're not old enough to go to jail."

"For about another year." Said Raimundo.

"Nick! You can't hand him in!" said Kimiko.

"Miss Tohomiko," Said Nick, "this is one of the people who broke into your home and stole your mother's locket."

"And he gave it back!" Said Kimiko, "Please Nick …"

"They're not going to be doing any jobs soon anyway," Said Raimundo, "And besides, if I hand them over, they'll come looking for me and they'll come looking for her."

He pointed at Kimiko. Nick looked at her and then back at him.

"You put her life in danger?" asked Nick.

"She put her own life in danger," Said Raimundo, "that's why she needs to stay away from me."

Raimundo got to his feet.

"I'm gonna be leaving and I'm not going back to them." He said, "I'm just leaving everything. It's the only way to keep her safe."

"Raimundo no!" said Kimiko.

"You really care about her safety," Said Nick.

"Hence me leaving," Said Raimundo impatiently, "try to keep up Nicky I haven't got all night."

Nick focused on him.

"I'm not going to hand you over to the police," He said.

"Good," said Raimundo.

"But only because you were trying your hardest to protect Miss Tohomiko." Said Nick.

"Well it probably won't be the last time," Said Raimundo.

"But where are you going to go?" asked Kimiko.

"Probably just gonna be on the streets for a few weeks," Said Raimundo, "I'll find a place eventually."

"Why don't you go home?" she asked.

"And say what?" Asked Raimundo, "I'm sorry Kim, but no way in hell."

"What are you going to do then?" Asked Kimiko.

Raimundo shrugged. He guessed that he was going to end up either on the streets or back with Chase and his gang.

"Why don't you stay here?" Asked Kimiko.

"What?" asked Raimundo and Nick both at the same time.

"Well, we have rooms spare," said Kimiko, "he needs a room. Simple. Temporary arrangement until he gets his own place."

"He's on the streets," Said Nick, "What has he got to rent out an apartment with?"

"Well, first he'll have to find a job," Said Kimiko.

Kimiko turned to Raimundo.

"What do you say?" She asked.

"Temporary right?" Asked Raimundo.

"Definitely," Said Nick.

"Alright," Said Raimundo.

"Well don't sound too happy," Said Kimiko.

"Okay … thanks Kim, but …" He sighed, "I don't want to put you, Nicky or anyone else in this house in danger."

"And you won't be," Said Kimiko, "they're not gonna know you're here."

"What will your dad say?" Asked Raimundo.

"He likes you and so long as you're not staying in my room he won't care." Said Kimiko, "He probably won't even be home."

Raimundo sighed and then frowned. He headed for the door.

"Rai?" Asked Kimiko.

"I'm sorry Kim," Said Raimundo, "But I can't."

He walked out of the door.

"Probably for the best," Said Nick.

Kimiko glared at him and followed.

* * *

Raimundo was walking up the front path in the dark.He walked

"So what?" Kimiko asked, "That's it? No kiss goodbye? Just 'I can't'."

"I can't do it Kim," Said Raimundo.

"Why? Is it that hard being with me?" Asked Kimiko.

"It's not that … my friends are still in that gang and despite what you might think, going back to them is my only option," Said Raimundo, "Chase will come looking for you if it means getting to me and so the only way to keep you safe is to stay with them."

"That's bullshit," Said Kimiko.

"Not in my head," Said Raimundo.

"Your head's bullshit." Said Kimiko.

"Do you mind?" Asked Raimundo, "Language?"

"I don't give a crap," Said Kimiko, "Why can't you just stay with me?"

"Because this isn't where I belong," Said Raimundo, "I can keep seeing you, but I can't leave the gang until everything is safe."

Kimiko stared at him.

"And when is that going to be?" She asked, "When you've successfully robbed your next house."

"Don't start!" Said Raimundo.

"Don't walk away from me!" Said Kimiko as he turned away, "Or I'll never see you again!"

"Probably for the best," Said Raimundo.

"Stop it!" she shouted.

Raimundo looked at her.

"I'm sick of people always trying to decide what's best for me!" She said, "I want to be with you! That's what I think is best for me!"

Raimundo didn't answer.

"Do you want to be with me too?" She asked, "Answer me!"

Raimundo put a hand on her arm. She pulled away.

"You can't even answer me." She said, "Is there something about me you just can't stand?"

"It's nothing like that." Said Raimundo, "And I do want to be with you. Unfortunately, there are people who are like my family, still in that gang … because of me. For the mean time I'm going to have to stay there, but I'm not going anywhere. I'll be back soon. Okay?"

"If you walk away now, Nick won't let you back," Said Kimiko.

"Then try taking control," Said Raimundo, "You don't need his permission, he needs yours."

Kimiko nodded and went back into the house. As Raimundo walked away he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His hand closed on the red bandana. What was he going to do now? This wasn't going to be easy for either of them, but he couldn't leave Clay, Omi and Jesse in danger like that … well maybe Jesse.

* * *

"Look who's finally come to face the music." Said Clay.

Raimundo smiled at him and shook his head.

"Why did you come back man? Young's gonna beat the hell out of ya." Said Clay.

"I'll take the consequences." Said Raimundo, "But I'm not leaving you, Omi and Jesse here. For now, I'm gonna lie low, then I'm out of here and you three are coming with me."

"You got us into this," said Clay.

"And now I'm getting you out of it. It's too dangerous." Said Raimundo.

"Rai … no one just leave Chase's gang." Said Clay, "He's gonna come looking for us."

"I've got a plan." Said Raimundo.

Clay stared at him.

"Okay so I will have a plan." Said Raimundo.

"I dunno," said Clay, "That means thinking."

"I know, I think my head might explode." Said Raimundo.

As they walked into the fourth floor, Chase looked around at them.

"Look what the cat dragged in," He said, smiling slightly.

"Chase," Said Raimundo, nodding at him.

"I'm guessing this means you're going to stay away from her?" Asked Chase.

"Nope, but then again, I'm not the one in danger," Said Raimundo, "Her bodyguard recognised you Young."

"What?" asked Chase.

"He didn't recognise me, but he did recognise you." Said Raimundo.

Chase stood and fixed Raimundo with a piercing stare.

"So, I'm gonna be seeing Kimiko all I want," Said Raimundo, "Because as long as she's happy, Nicky should be happy and by the way, I won't be coming on any jobs for a while."

"If you want to stay here you'll have to." Said Chase.

"If you want me to keep Nicky quiet I won't be." Said Raimundo.

Chase glared at him and opened his mouth to argue.

"Listen, I have no intention of running this place," Said Raimundo, "I'm not even sure of how much longer I'm gonna be here. One day I might just pick myself up and leave. Either way, things will go smoother."

"You don't have to take this from him," Said Wuya, standing right behind Chase, "You can get rid of him right now."

"Unfortunately, he's got a point," Said Chase, "he's probably the only one of us who can keep the girl quiet."

"And I'm good at what I do," Said Raimundo.

"Don't push it," Said Chase, "I'm willing to give you a chance, but just one."

"And no more hitting me in the face!" Said Raimundo, "I can't charm anyone with my nose blooded up!"

"Like I said," Said Chase, "One chance."

* * *

(A/N) Sorry, short and late. However, I'll try to get more chapters up at the weekend. A lot has happened this week.

Tell me what you think and thanks for reading.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	7. Warning About a Costume

Kimiko tapped her foot impatiently on her bedroom floor. She wanted to go and find Raimundo, but she knew she'd never get past Nick. She frowned and kicked the baby pink carpet. She hated this room. All pink and girly and over protective. For such a large room, it was awfully smothering. She fingered the locket around her neck. And clicked it open. She gazed down at the picture of her mother.

"Mum, what should I do?" She whispered. She closed the locket and slumped back onto the bed. She closed her eyes and saw Raimundo's smiling face gazing at her. She sighed and wished that she could just reach out and touch that face. There was no way he would ever get past Nick now. It just wasn't going to happen.

She sat up and looked around. There was a breeze blowing in softly from the open window … but she hadn't left the window open. She stood up walked towards it. She leant out and a hand was put across her mouth. She tried to scream but no sound could escape her.

* * *

Chase looked around.

"Where's Pedrosa gone now?" he sighed.

"Don't know," Said Jesse.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Chase.

"Hey, I'm not his babysitter!" Said Jesse.

Chase groaned and looked around.

"Where's your brother?" he asked.

"Probably with Rai," Said Jesse.

"How do you not know where your brother is?" asked Chase.

"Not – his – babysitter!" Said Jesse slowly.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"What about Omi?" he asked.

Jesse opened her mouth and he rolled his eyes.

"Not their babysitter, I know." Said Chase.

"Sure feels like it sometimes." Said Jesse.

"Don't I know it," Said Chase, shaking his head.

* * *

As the person holding Kimiko let her go, she span around.

"Clay?" She asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Rai asked me to come and meet you," Said Clay, "He doesn't want to come himself in case your bodyguard shows up."

"Well where is he?" Asked Kim.

"He's busy," Said Clay.

"Stealing something?" asked Kimiko.

"Probably not," Said Clay, "He's taking a break."

Kimiko sighed and looked away.

"Why does he even do it?" She asked.

"That's a complicated answer," Said Clay, "But he's going to stop when he can."

"What are you doing here?" asked Kimiko again.

"He wants me to give you this," He said, handing her a note, "And he wants a reply if you can."

Kimiko took the note, folded it and started to read:

_To Kimiko,_

_Sorry I can't make it, I want to avoid being arrested if possible. I'm sorry for the way I walked off, but this isn't easy for me. If you want to see me again, send a reply with Clay. Write whatever you want, I promise he won't read it. I'm working on a way that we can stay together without people getting hurt, or more importantly, putting you in danger. There's some stuff going on with Chase Young and me at the moment and causing complications could lead to an unhappy ending. _

_I don't want us to fall apart because of this. I think fate brought us together and I really want to see you again. If you feel the same way, send a reply with Clay ASAP. _

_Love from,_

_Raimundo._

Kimiko looked up and Clay caught her eye.

"You gonna write a reply?" He asked.

"Yes, I won't be long." Said Kimiko, walking across the room and sitting at her dressing table. She pulled a draw open and took out a piece of pale blue paper, an envelope and a pen. She thought for a moment and wrote down a few sentences. She looked back down at the note from Raimundo and wrote again. Once she was done, she put it into the envelope, slipped in another piece of paper and wrote Raimundo's name in curved letters. She picked up a bottle and sprayed a little scent on the envelope before handing it to Clay.

Clay pocketed the letter and winked at her before climbing out of the window without a word. Kimiko walked over to the window.

"Thank you Clay!" She called after him.

She sat back down on her bed and began tapping her foot impatiently again. Now she wanted his reply, but it could be a while. She sighed and slumped back on the bed. This was stupid; she was getting all worked up over a guy. All her friends always said never get worked up over a guy, but she really liked him. She liked Raimundo, a teenage burglar. Something was wrong with this picture.

* * *

Not far away, Raimundo and Omi were in a side alley. In his hand, Raimundo held a lit cigarette that he was drawing breath from every few seconds. Omi looked at him. His face was a picture of concern. It was obvious he was worried that Kimiko was going to reject his note.

"I thought you gave up," said Omi.

"I just need something to calm me down, okay?" Said Raimundo.

"You like this girl very much," said Omi.

"I think I must do," Said Raimundo, "I'm bloody crazy, getting all worked up like this over a girl."

As they looked out, they spotted Clay walking up the path. Raimundo stepped out, trod on his cigarette and looked him up and down, looking for a note. Clay drew a pale blue envelope out of his pocket.

"She replied," He said.

"Thanks Clay," Said Raimundo, holding out his hand.

"What's it worth," said Clay, holding up the envelope.

"How about I don't smash your face against the wall?" Said Raimundo impatiently, "Now hand it over!"

Clay smiled and handed it over. Raimundo caught the scent of her perfume on the envelope. He sighed and slit the envelope open. As he began to read, Clay and Omi watched him for any tell tale signs if it was good news or bad:

_Dear Raimundo,_

_It's good that you got in contact. I understand that you didn't want to risk Nick seeing you. I don't really understand what's going on with you, but then again, I guess that's something for me to find out. I don't want us to fall apart either. I think we need to meet up again, but with Nick looming over me, it won't be easy._

_Luckily, every year my dad holds this fancy dress party thing where he invites all his friends and business associates. It will be so crowded that Nick won't be able to find me even if he tried. I think it would be best if we met there. I'm always allowed to invite one friend and I've put the invitation in the envelope. Everything you need to get in will be on there._

_Please tell me that you're coming! I really want to see you again!_

_Love From,_

_Kimiko._

_xxx_

Raimundo opened the envelope and pulled out the invitation. A smiled spread across his face and he noticed both Clay and Omi sighed with relief. He grinned.

"I've gotta write a reply," He said, "And then I'm gonna need your help."

He leant against the wall as he began to write his reply. Once he was finished he grinned and handed it to Omi this time.

"Be quick," He said.

"I will not let you down!" Omi said.

Omi ran up the path. Raimundo sighed and glanced at Clay, who was smiling at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothin'," Said Clay.

"Clay …" Said Raimundo.

"Look, I'm just glad for you. You haven't been really happy about anything since I met you. Now you've finally found something to keep you smiling." Said Clay.

* * *

As Omi handed the note to Kimiko she sighed and held her breath. She opened the note and began to read:

_Dear Kimiko,_

_Thanks for the invite. It sounds like a plan! I'll be there, but the whole costume thing? Not sure about that. Is it compulsory? I'm waiting for your reply, hoping you'll send it back with shorty here._

_Lots of love, _

_Raimundo._

"Hold on," She said walking over to her dressing table and pulling out another sheet of paper.

She scribbled down her reply and sighed as she handed it to him, wrapped in an envelope and sprayed with scent, just like the last one.

"I will get it to him quick!" Said Omi.

"Thank you Omi," Said Kimiko, "I'll be right here."

Omi left and Kimiko sighed deeply before sitting at her dressing table. Her heart was beating and she was breathing heavily. She was getting impatient already and she'd only just sent the reply!

* * *

Raimundo took the letter from Omi and smiled his thanks as he slit it open and read:

_Dear Raimundo,_

_You're welcome and yes the costume is compulsory! By the way, you have to wear a mask as part of your costume! I just wish I could speak to you face to face at least once. I hope to be hearing from you soon._

_All my love,_

_Kimiko._

_xxx_

Raimundo frowned and pulled out yet another piece of paper. He leant against the wall and began to scribble his reply. As he wrote his face was set in concentration and his tongue was out slightly. He obviously didn't realise how funny he looked because he didn't notice Omi and Clay in silent laughter watching him.

He turned around and held the letter out to Clay. Clay took the letter and sighed as he set off again. Raimundo called out his thanks and began tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

* * *

Kimiko took the note and opened it. She held her breath again as she read:

_Dear Kimiko,_

_How will I know how to find you if you're wearing a mask? Did you think this through? Besides, I don't have a costume. I'll be there though, promise. Send your reply soon._

_Love From, _

_Raimundo._

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Is he always this argumentative?" She asked.

"Probably, but I don't actually know what you're talking about." Said Clay.

Kimiko sat down and wrote her reply. She smiled to herself as she signed the bottom of the page.

"One of us will be back soon," Said Clay.

"Thank you," Said Kimiko.

He left and Kimiko sat at her dressing table. She tapped her fingers unconcernedly on the varnish wood and gazed blankly at her reflection, which returned her distant gaze.

* * *

As Clay handed the note to Raimundo, he glared at him.

_Dear Raimundo,_

_You'll know me because I'm dressed as Sakura, from my favourite manga. You must have at least heard of it! My dress is pink. I hope to see you in costume. I'm sure you'll find one. _

_All my love,_

_Kimiko._

_xxx_

"You need to get another messenger boy," Clay said.

"Don't worry," Said Raimundo.

"Haven't you heard of texting?" Asked Clay.

"No credit?" Suggested Raimundo as his excuse.

Clay rolled his eyes. Raimundo leant against the wall and wrote his reply, taking in the scent from the letter he still had clutched in his hand. As he turned to Omi, he looked around at the garden they were nearest to. There was a tree hanging down with pink blossom. Cherry blossom, also known as Sakura blossom. He reached up and pulled down a bunch before handing it to Omi.

* * *

Omi handed the bunch of blossom to Kimiko. She smiled and opened the note.

_Dear Kimiko,_

_I'll find something. I'll look for you there and I send a bunch of beautiful Sakura blossom for my beautiful Sakura. I'll miss you._

_Love,_

_Raimundo._

Kimiko smiled and looked down at the blossom. She looked back at Omi.

"It's alright, I don't need to reply." Said Kimiko, "but thank you."

"You are welcome." Said Omi, looking relieved.

"I hope I'll see you soon too," She said.

"I'm sure you will," Said Omi, sounding depressed at the thought of carrying more messages.

He left and Kimiko looked at the pink blossom on her dressing table. The pink petals were bright and cheerful. She must go and get a vase for them.

* * *

(A/N) Oh I'm so sorry! I'm late again! I'm more stressed out by these exams than I thought and at the weekend I went prom dress shopping.

The Sakura is card-captor Sakura (which I do not own by the way. Just disclaiming in case) for those of you who didn't figure. This is turning out to be a little bit of Romeo and Juliet. At least the film with that guy out of titanic (won't waste my time typing his name).

Hope you're enjoying this, tell me what you think.

Lots of luv and apologies,

Becky.

xxx


	8. Warning About Pedrosa

"You're kidding me with this crap, right?" Asked Raimundo, looking at himself in the chipped mirror.

"You look great," Said Jesse, grinning behind them.

"I think that you look … interesting," Said Chase, trying not to laugh.

"You're looking great," Said Clay.

"You'll be the best dressed at the party," Said Omi.

"This sucks," said Raimundo.

"No it doesn't," Said Wuya, "You look … um …"

No one said anything for a moment or two. Raimundo stood dressed as Li Syaoran, complete with fake sword.

"Trust me," Said Chase, "No one's going to recognise you looking so noble."

"He's got a good point," Said Jesse.

"Why did I agree to this?" Asked Raimundo.

"How else is Kimiko going to realise it's you?" Asked Clay, "no one else knows her costume."

"I swear, I'm going to kill each and every one of you." Said Raimundo.

"No matter how many times you say it, it still doesn't stop it being funny," Said Chase.

Jesse stepped forward and handed him a green mask.

"Here," She said as he took it off of her, "This will make it complete."

"At least it goes with my eyes," Said Raimundo, putting it on.

"You look great," Said Clay, "They'll never recognise you."

"Thank god," Said Raimundo, "I'll die of embarrassment."

"Is that a promise?" Asked Wuya, but they all ignored her.

* * *

Raimundo stopped his bike and climbed off outside the Tohomiko house. He knew he couldn't get in past Nicky, but luckily, it was Nick on duty at the door. He walked up and handed the guard at the door his invitation. The guard looked at it closely and held it up to the light. It looked like he was looking for a forgery. When he was finally satisfied, he opened the door and let Raimundo enter. He walked through the metal detectors without a problem.

When he entered, he glanced around, looking for anyone he might recognise, whether good or bad. He glanced around and spotted a few people dressed in outfits he recognised, whether it be off TV or in manga or comics. Someone dressed in a Supergirl costume came running past, laughing hysterically. He sighed and rolled his eyes. She was probably a friend of someone and had never been to one of these parties before. Raimundo remembered quite clearly a couple of parties that his own parents had had before his father had died. They were all dressed very neatly and stood around holding champagne and wine classes with the women in long flowing dresses and the men in suits. He had been expected to walk around with his siblings greeting people while they fussed over him and said how 'grown up' he looked before he was sent off to bed. He had hated being paraded around like that.

As he walked through the room, he looked out for anyone in a pink Sakura outfit. There was a suddenly a call and everyone fell silent and looked around. Raimundo spotted Mr Tohomiko standing in the centre of the room. He was dressed in a Batman outfit of all things and had a smile on his face.

"My friends and guests of honour!" He called, "I would like to welcome you on this special night! I would like to say thank you for coming and please enjoy yourselves. Of course, I would also like to thank my beautiful daughter, Kimiko, for organising this wonderful party once again!"

Raimundo looked around and through the crowd and into the centre, walked a masked girl. Her black hair was tucked neatly beneath a short brown wing. Her dress was long. Although mostly pink, around her neck there was a red band with a gold star. Around her waist and chest there was a red strip, lined in gold and on top of the flowing pink skirt was a red one, designed like a red star, with small gold stars at each tip. The sleeves were long and on her hands were red cuffs with gold stars. She had a red hat with a pink feather and a long flowing ribbon, which coiled itself around her. She was holding a pink staff with a loop at the top with a gold staff within it. The perfect Sakura outfit.

Raimundo blinked and smiled. Her father was right; she was beautiful. Her blue eyes were lined by the red and gold mask and she smiled brightly. Everyone clapped for a moment and then the music started again and everyone began to turn back to what they were previously doing. He quickly began to weave his way through the crowd until he stopped just near Kimiko who was talking to someone.

"You look wonderful dear," Said the lady she was talking to.

"Thank you," Said Kimiko.

"How do you manage to organise this every year?" Asked the lady.

"Well my father helps where he can, but this house just wouldn't be the same without the party." Said Kimiko.

"Yes, I remember quite clearly the times that your mother used to organise them." Said the woman, smiling, "She would have been proud to see this and you having organised it!"

"Thank you," Said Kimiko.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be your bedtime soon …"

At that moment the woman was distracted by someone whom she apparently hadn't 'seen in years'. As she turned away Kimiko pulled a face and mimed her being patronising.

"I saw that," Whispered Raimundo in her ear.

She jumped and span around in a panic before recognising him and smiling.

"I can't stand people like her," She whispered, "I'm sixteen for god's sake! Not six!"

"You don't have to tell me princess," Said Raimundo.

Kimiko suddenly gasped and smiled.

"Your costume!" She said.

"It sucks," Said Raimundo.

"No! It's wonderful!" Said Kimiko, "We're matching."

"It sucks," Said Raimundo, "I can't believe you talked me into this!"

"You're great," Said Kimiko, kissing him on the cheek, "Come on, let's go somewhere quiet."

Kimiko lead him out to the garden. It was lit by fairy lights woven into the surrounding plants. They sat by the edge of a large fountain and Kimiko looked up at the glittering stars.

"Thanks for coming," she sighed.

"Thanks for inviting me." Said Raimundo.

"Raimundo, why didn't you stay?" She sighed.

"You know why," Said Raimundo.

"You said it was because you didn't want to leave Clay, Omi and Jesse behind." Said Kimiko.

"And that's why I couldn't stay." Said Raimundo.

"No, I think that's what you're trying to convince yourself," Said Kimiko, "I think that the real reason is that you're scared."

"Of what?" Asked Raimundo sceptically.

"Of having to settle back into this sort of life," Said Kimiko, "Having to live with other people who you consider family and having to be … well …"

"Go on, say it princess." Said Raimundo.

"Respectable." Sighed Kimiko.

"I knew it." Said Raimundo, "This was a mistake."

"What's a mistake?" Asked Kimiko.

"Listen, the only reason you keep going on about this is because you can't handle a little danger in your life," Said Raimundo, standing up, "You keep going on about having a real family and a real life, but what you really mean is 'I don't want a boyfriend who's a thief in case he gets caught'."

Kimiko stood up and looked at him closely.

"Why do you always think that it's about you?" Asked Kimiko, "All I want is for you to be safe. I don't care what you do with your life so long as you're still going to be there the next day."

"You're trying to tie me down." Said Raimundo, "I need freedom and …"

"What?" Asked Kimiko.

"Nothing," Said Raimundo, "Forget I said anything."

"What else do you need?" Asked Kimiko.

"Nothing," said Raimundo, "You don't have to worry about it."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. She could guess. He was a boy after all and as everyone always said; boys only have one thing on their mind.

"Is that all you see me as?" Asked Kimiko.

"What?" Asked Raimundo, "No! I just …"

She rolled her eyes again and walked away. He sighed and rolled his eyes before looking around the garden. As per, he'd managed to find some way to screw things up. He glanced around. He could see her walking through the crowd. He looked down into the clear water in the fountain base. It glittered; reflecting the shining stars above. He was such a dork.

He turned and walked towards the door, but stopped just behind it as he heard someone mention 'Pedrosa'.

"This is Mrs Pedrosa." Said one of the guests, introducing them to Mr Tohomiko.

"Mrs Pedrosa, how are you?" Asked Mr Tohomiko.

"It's a wonderful party," Said a tall thin woman Raimundo recognised as his own mother!

"Thank you, but it's my daughter's work." Said Mr Tohomiko, smiling proudly.

"Yes, you should be very proud." Said Mrs Pedrosa, smiling back.

Raimundo took in her features from out of sight of her. Her face was thinner and paler than he remembered it. Her smile was tired and she had lost weight. It had never occurred to him how the death of his father must have hit her.

"Pedrosa? I met a young man with the same second name not long ago." Said Mr Tohomiko and Raimundo quickly took a breath and ducked behind the doorframe.

"Oh really?" Asked Mrs Pedrosa.

"Yes, he helped my daughter a while ago. She lost something and he found it." Said Mr Tohomiko, "I believe they've kept in touch since."

"Well I don't know of any other Pedrosa's in the area," Said Mrs Pedrosa, "Unless one of my children has been up to no good."

"H was tall, average build," Said Mr Tohomiko, "He had brown hair and green eyes. Wore a red bandana."

Mrs Pedrosa's eyes widened for a split second, but her face settled again.

"Raimundo?" She asked.

"Yes that was his name," Said Mr Tohomiko, "One of yours?"

"Um … yes, yes he is …" Said Mrs Pedrosa.

Raimundo blinked couple of times and then closed his eyes. For his mother to admit that he had run away would give the impression that she couldn't handle her family on her own. That wasn't a good impression to give in front of other high standing families and businesses.

Raimundo slipped in and walked away. He walked through the house until he got to an empty room. He sat down and put his head in his hands. He never even thought about his family until he met Kimiko and now here his mother was, in the same house. He pulled the red bandana he took everywhere with him out of his pocket and looked down at it.

"Raimundo?" Asked a voice from the door way.

Raimundo looked up. It was Nick. Raimundo couldn't be bothered arguing right now.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Said Nick.

"Kimiko insisted on inviting me," Said Raimundo.

"And you're not glad?" Asked Nick.

"I was …" Said Raimundo.

"Raimundo Pedrosa," Said Nick, "come across any relations recently?"

Raimundo looked at him and glared before putting his head back in his hands.

"If you already know, why are you pissing me off?" Asked Raimundo.

"I'm not," Said Nick, "I just know for a fact that your mother has been having hard time covering up your whereabouts."

"Well she shouldn't bother!" Said Raimundo, "I left, she should just admit it. Why bother lying when everyone knows the truth anyway? They're all just pretending to believe her and gossiping behind her back! She knows it, I know it and everyone else here knows it!"

"It doesn't change the fact that she's worried about you," Said Nick, "I think she's surprised just to hear that you're alive."

"Well she shouldn't be so desperate to cling to her perfect reputation!" Said Raimundo, "My dad never was!"

Nick focused on his set features.

"You should speak to your mother before the end of the evening." Said Nick.

"Why?" Asked Raimundo.

"Because Miss Tohomiko wants you to have a proper family," Said Nick, "And if you want her to be happy, you have to be happy yourself."

"Nick?" Asked Kimiko, walking into the room, "Have you seen … oh, Raimundo! There you are! Come on!"

Raimundo stood up and followed her. He glanced back to see Nick watching him. He knew he was right and yet he still felt no urge to go and speak to his mother. If she wouldn't even admit he was gone, why should he suddenly show up? It would looked strange if she suddenly realised he was there when he wasn't even supposed to be missing.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry, busy holiday and so not as many updates as I'd like. Oh well, it's done.

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv,

Becky.


	9. Warning About the Cops

Kimiko took Raimundo's hand and lead him away and upstairs. They stood out on a balcony and looked up at the stars.

"I'm sorry I walked off," Said Kimiko.

"It's alright, it's me fault." Said Raimundo, not really in the mood for a long discussion.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking at him concernedly.

"Yeah … I just …" He sighed, " Did you know my mother was going to be here?"

"Your mother?" Asked Kimiko, taken aback, "I had no idea."

"You sure?" Asked Raimundo.

"I don't organise the guest list," Said Kimiko, "Just the theme of the party and all the decorations."

Raimundo looked down. He shook his head slightly.

"I shouldn't be here." He said.

"What? Why?" Asked Kimiko.

"You know why … I'm not good company." Said Raimundo.

"Of course you are," Said Kimiko, "you'd protect me whatever!"

"I'm not denying that, but it's the fact that I'm the one who puts you in danger that worries me," Explained Raimundo.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently.

"It's the same old excuses with you," She said, "the fact is you're scared of being in a real relationship!"

"Am not!" Said Raimundo.

"Yes you are!" Said Kimiko, "that's why you don't open up to anyone!"

This time, Raimundo rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently before looking back out towards the stars.

"You want to know what I feel?" Asked Raimundo.

"Yes!" Said Kimiko.

"I feel guilty for not being with my friends and for getting them into trouble, I feel depressed because my mother has denied that I ever left, I annoyed that we're having the same argument every time," He sighed and his anger faded, "I feel sick every time I think of you being hurt, I feel scared that I'm getting this close to you, but I feel happy that I got to meet you, I feel excited every time I think of you and I …"

Kimiko looked into his eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"I feel my heart beat a thousand times every second I'm with you," He laughed slightly, "I think I love you."

Kimiko looked up at him, speechless and he kissed her quickly before turning away.

"And I think I'd better be going," He said.

"You could … I …" Kimiko swallowed as he turned around.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Why don't you stay?" she said, "Just … stay with me."

She took his hand. He kissed her again, holding her close. The hat and wig fell away and Kimiko's black hair cascaded down her back like a black waterfall, sweeping around them as the wind breezed through. As they pulled apart, he held her there and they stood there for a moment. Her black hair blowing around them as a few petals fell from the plants on a near by tree, sweeping around them.

* * *

Chase Young woke up and rolled over to glance at the stolen clock he had beside his bed. It was three in the morning. He got up and scratched the back of his head, blinking sleepily. He looked around, everyone else was asleep.

He walked across the floor of the abandoned parking lot and yawned. He blinked sleepily and looked down. He noticed that Pedrosa's bed was empty. He had gone to that party; maybe he wasn't back yet.

As he stared down at the empty bed, a noise came to his attention; there were voices … lots of voices, approaching from a couple of floors below. He looked towards the window; the red and blue flashing lights gave it away instantly. They must have left the sirens off so it wouldn't wake them.

"Police …" He gasped, "Everyone up! Police!"

His calls slowly shook a few people away. Those that woke up fast quickly grabbed their stuff and turned to Chase.

"The top floors! Now!" He said.

Wuya ran over to him.

"How did they find us?" She asked.

"Don't know!" He looked around, taking in Raimundo's empty bed.

"He wouldn't!" Said Wuya.

"Everyone get up now!" He called.

The police were on the floor below now. He and Wuya ran for the entrance to the fifth floor. The police were catching up with them. Several members of the gang were caught on the fourth floor, still trying to wake up.

"Up top!" Called Chase once he was on the fifth floor.

They made their ways across the stable areas of the fifth floor. The police ran in through the door and a few fell straight through onto the floor below. The smarter ones watched where the kids were walking and traced their steps. One grabbed Chase's arm and Chase spun and around, curling his hand into a fist, which connected straight with the officer's lower jaw, below the helmet. He then kicked him in the stomach and he fell back into a couple of other officers. He ran on ahead.

"Chase!" Called Wuya as an officer grabbed hold of her around the waist and began pulling her towards the exit.

Chase began to try and run across the solid floor. He knocked two officers backwards and they fell through the floor, but more replaced them. They were encircling him now. Wuya was gone and so he ran for a gap in the policemen and ran to the upper level.

On the top floor, a police helicopter was in full view, circling the top of the building as officers rounded up those who had made it to the top floor. Chase looked wildly before he was grabbed and pulled under cover.

"Omi?" Asked Chase.

"Quickly, there is an gap, we can jump onto the next roof!" Said Omi.

"Pedrosa ratted us out!" Said Chase.

"He would do no such thing!" Said Omi.

Chase stepped in front of Omi and looked back.

"Then how come he's the only one not here?"

* * *

As the sun shone through the large window in Kimiko's bedroom, it made a light patch across the bed where two figures lay. Kimiko was sleeping soundly. Raimundo was propped up on the pillow looking down at her. He didn't want to wake her, but was happy to just watch her sleep.

He blinked and looked around at the window. It was early morning, but he would have to go soon. He had to get back to the gang and tell them he was leaving for good. He wasn't going to put her in danger any more. He stroked her black hair and she blinked slightly before opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi," Said Raimundo, smiling.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Only about seven," Said Raimundo.

She closed her eyes and rolled over to face him.

"Too early," She yawned.

"I've gotta go," He laughed slightly.

"You're leaving?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, but just to grab my stuff … then I'm leaving … them." He said, trying to explain, but she still seemed to understand.

She smiled.

"You guys are all the same, up and go as soon as you've got what you wanted," She said jokingly.

"Don't go like that one me," Said Raimundo, "I'll be back."

"You'd better be," Said Kimiko.

Raimundo sighed and then frowned.

"Hey Kimiko?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She asked sleepily, closing her eyes.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" He asked.

* * *

A few minutes later Kimiko was fully dressed in a skirt and sun top and Raimundo was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"It's a bit big," She said.

"It's fine," Said Raimundo, "Your dad's not much bigger than me."

He sighed.

"Do you have to go?" She asked him.

"Sure as hell I don't want to, but 'fraid so," He said, "But I'll be back soon."

Kimiko smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I'd better go," He said.

He walked over to the window and stepped on the sill before lowering himself down, holding on the plantse walked over to the winHe wa and the supports. He stayed there for a moment as Kimiko leant out of the window. He kissed him goodbye.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too," She said, smiling.

With that he climbed down and walked over to his bike. He turned around and waved at her, leaning out of the window. She waved back as she leant on the windowsill. He started his bike and drove off. She stayed there until she couldn't even hear his bike anymore and then she turned back into her room, closing the window behind her.

* * *

Raimundo knew something was wrong even before he swerved around the corner on his bike to see the police surrounding the park lot. It couldn't be! They had been found! He swore under his breath and span the bike around, driving it away and accelerating. He prayed that they'd all gotten out before hand.

He drove at top speed before stopping outside a block of flats, several streets away. He pulled the keys out of the bike and pressed the button for right floor. Clay's voice sounded through the intercom.

"Bailey residence." He said sharply.

"Clay? It's Rai, let me up!" He said urgently.

The door buzzed and Raimundo pulled it open. He took the stairs two at a time until he came to the right floor and then he ran along to see Jesse hanging out of the door waiting for him.

"It's all over the news!" She said.

"What happened?" Asked Raimundo, walking in.

Clay took a step back so they could all see the TV.

"Police got an anonymous tip last night about half two," Said Clay, "Told them the exact location of the teenage burglars."

"We were hoping you could tell us what happened," said Jesse.

"I was with Kimiko," said Raimundo, focusing on the television as photographs and videos of his friends flashed up on the screen.

Two people he recognised all too well were captured on video.

"Wuya and Jack," Said Jesse, "All my friends."

"I haven't seen Omi or Chase on there," Said Clay.

"I'm hoping they got out," Said Raimundo, "but who could've tipped them off?"

"No idea," Said Clay, "but you know who Chase is going to think it was."

"Kimiko was with me!" Said Raimundo.

"I wasn't thinking Kimiko," Said Clay.

Raimundo shook his head.

"Chase knows I wouldn't do that!" He said.

"You said you were planning on leaving the group," Said Clay, "and the fact that you were one of the only ones not there last night …"

Raimundo suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"Kimiko!" He said, "He's going to go after her!"

"Then we've gotta get there first!" Said Clay.

They walked out, Clay grabbing his jacket as they left.

"Jesse stay here in case we need to call," Said Clay.

"Alright," Said Jesse, standing there, biting her lip.

* * *

(A/N) WOO HOO! ENGLAND WON THEIR FIRST MATCH IN THE WORLD CUP!

Now that's over. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the dress Kimiko was wearing is the one off of the cover for Cardcaptor Sakura Master of the Clow: volume 2. It was kinda difficult to describe.

So who ratted them out? Ooh someone's in for an ass kicking.

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	10. Warning About Chase Young

Kimiko walked down the stairs light heartedly, jumping down the last couple of steps. She smiled briefly at a couple of maids who passed, but didn't notice as they stopped to talk to her, grim-faced. It wasn't until one of them grabbed her arm and pulled her to one side that she noticed anything was wrong.

"Miss Tohomiko!" She whispered urgently.

"What?" Asked Kimiko.

"There's a boy here to see you," Said the maid, "Nick's talking to him. He doesn't look very friendly. Nick keeps telling him to leave, but he won't!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"No worries," She sighed, "Nick doesn't like any of my friends."

She then walked away, ignoring the maid's desperate attempts to get her to stay. Kimiko walked through the next room, picking up a postcard from one of her friends who was staying in France. As she read it, she opened the door to the kitchen, looking down and reading.

"Nick who are you causing problems for now?" She sighed.

She looked up, but it wasn't Raimundo, or any of her other friends who was standing in the kitchen, a gun clenched lightly in his hand, his finger on the trigger. His long black hair swept aside as golden eyes set on her.

"Chase Young!" She said.

"Miss Tohomiko, leave!" Said Nick.

"Nick, what's going on?" Asked Kimiko.

"Miss Tohomiko! Leave right now!" Said Nick.

"Why doesn't she stay?" Asked Chase, "Sit and stay."

Chase's eyes were set on her confused features. She set her features in a determined yet calm picture and sat down at the table calmly on one of the tall stools and watched him patiently. Nick had taught her how to deal with these sorts of situations as part of her self-defence course.

"How can we help you?" She asked, sighing.

"It's simple really," Said Chase, "I know it was one of you two who ratted out my gang. I'm going to find out which one it was and I'm going to make them pay."

Kimiko blinked blankly.

"Y… your gang?" She asked, "Is Raimundo …"

"I don't know," Said Chase, "I'm guessing he was in on it."

"Don't be stupid!" Said Kimiko, "He wouldn't do that!"

"He was the only one not there!" Said Chase.

"That's because …" Kimiko hesitated. She really didn't want to go into that in front of Nick of all people.

"Because of what?" Asked Chase, sensing a weak spot.

Kimiko looked at him hatefully. She had no other way to clear his name of the blame.

"Because he was with me!" Said Kimiko confidently.

Both Chase and Nick watched her for a second. She really hoped she wasn't about to turn red.

"Then that only leaves one option," Said Chase, turning the gun on Nick.

"I don't even know where your hide out is!" Said Nick, "Neither of them would tell me."

"So you followed him back," Said Chase, "It doesn't take a genius to tail Pedrosa!"

"I never tailed Raimundo!" Said Nick, "I don't know how you got found out, but neither of us are to blame!"

Chase and Nick continued to argue, going in circles. Normally Nick wouldn't bother. He would stand tall and ignore the questions thrown at him, but Kimiko knew he was trying to distract Chase. Kimiko slipped her hand under the table. She felt a bow on hinges, attached to the bottom on the table. She flicked it open and pressed the button. A silent alarm, contacting to police for assistance. They should be there any moment.

She winked while Chase's attention was focused on Nick and Nick got the message. She had done it. She had placed herself at the table right where he had wanted her to go. Chase continued to watch them both.

"It won't take Pedrosa long to turn up here," he said, "I'll just wait."

"Raimundo didn't do anything!" Said Kimiko.

"Then he's got nothing to worry about." Said Chase.

* * *

Omi sighed. He had been left behind by Chase. Chase had gone into a shop and when he came out he had a brown paper bag and had rode off without a second glance. It didn't, however, take a genius to figure it out. Omi had stood on a street corner, knowing that if Raimundo passed, he would spot him there on his way to Kimiko's house to protect her from Chase Young, and she would need protecting.

* * *

Raimundo and Clay span around the corner, the wheels on their bikes screeching in protest. Raimundo glanced around. He was constantly on his guard and was hardly paying any attention to the road, but he had to keep an eye out for Chase.

They drove around another corner and Raimundo spotted a round yellow head that he recognised all too well.

"Omi!" He called, stopping the bike.

Omi came over quickly.

"Good thing you're okay …" Began Clay.

"Please, my friends! We must hurry!" Said Omi.

"Omi? What's up?" Asked Raimundo.

"Chase Young, he left me here." Said Omi, "I think he must be going after Kimiko!"

Raimundo went white and looked up the road.

"He came out of that shop with a package," Said Omi, "But he wouldn't tell me what was there."

Raimundo looked up at the store. It was a well known weapon store; very few of these survived in modern day London, but those that did sold weapons to those over a certain age. Over eighteen with ID and Raimundo knew Chase had one.

He revved the bike and sped off. Omi climbed onto the back of Clay's bike and they followed him. They needed to stop Raimundo from doing anything stupid. Unfortunately, Raimundo wasn't going to listen to reason. Chase Young had a gun, but that wasn't going to stop Raimundo from barging into that house and trying to punch him out.

* * *

As he pulled up outside Kimiko's house he got down from his bike and looked around. He already knew something wasn't right and it wasn't just that Chase's bike was parked outside the house as well. He looked around, wondering how it was going to be best getting into the house and taking Chase by surprise.

There was a sudden bang and scream! That was all the persuading Raimundo needed before he ran up the path and barged straight in through the front door. He saw two terrified maids.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"I … in the kitchen!" One of them stammered.

He ran in the direction of the kitchen door, praying it wasn't Kimiko who had been hit.

* * *

Kimiko had continued to sit there and watch Chase, keeping her calm expression steady while silently praying that the police were going to arrive soon. He watched as Chase walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain.

"Anyone interesting coming?" Asked Kimiko.

"No," Said Chase, smiling, "Looks like Pedrosa doesn't like you as much as you think."

"Screw you Young," Said Kimiko.

"Miss Tohomiko!" Said Nick warningly, but Chase turned the gun on her.

"Touched a nerve I think," Said Chase.

"I think you need to calm down," Said Nick

"I think you need to sit down and shut up!" Said Chase, holding the gun directly at his chest height.

Nick stood tall, but didn't say anything. He wasn't about to endanger Miss Tohomiko's life, not even to take this guy down. It was far too risky to try and take the gun by force.

"What do you want from us Chase?" asked Kimiko, "We didn't do it, you know that!"

"I don't know anything," Said Chase, "It could still be either one of you."

"You don't honestly believe that?" Laughed Kimiko.

"Why shouldn't I?" Asked Chase.

"Well what would we have to gain by handing you in?" asked Kimiko.

"All the stuff we took from your house?" Asked Chase.

"Well honestly, we can replace it!" Said Kimiko, sighing, "You didn't take anything of any real importance or value."

There was a rumbling outside that made Chase turn and all three of them fell silent. It was from a bike and only four members of his gang were still free. Omi, Clay, Jesse and Pedrosa.

While his attention was turned to the window, Nick suddenly moved. He grabbed Chase's wrist and forced it upward. Chase fought back by punching him in the stomach. As he buckled forward, Chase wrenched his wrist away, but it cracked at Nick resisted. It was probably broken. Chase, in panic, turned and fired. Kimiko screamed.

Raimundo barged into the kitchen only moments later, but Chase was gone and on the floor was Kimiko, supporting Nick. The wound to his chest had been a short range and had done critical damage. He ran over and knelt down.

"Where did he go?" He asked.

"The police are coming!" Said Kimiko.

"They won't get here in time!" Said Raimundo.

"Raimundo!" Cried Kimiko as he got up, "Please!"

Raimundo looked down at her. She didn't want to face losing him as well.

"Please don't leave me!" said Kimiko.

Raimundo nodded.

"Give me your cell phone," He said.

Kimiko handed him her mobile and he punched in 999. As he demanded an ambulance, something dawned on Kimiko. It hadn't occurred to her that there was one other person who knew the location of the gang's hide out. The only person she hadn't connected it with and apparently, neither had Chase.

"Ashley!"

* * *

(A/N) My exams are over so regular updates should be back on their way. The only thing I've gotta worry about now is my prom. Thanks for being patient.

So many people automatically assumed it was Nick who called the police! I didn't think I put him in that much of a bad light and besides, I never said that he knew where the location of the gang's hide out was. Intresting.

Tell me what you think, lots of luv Becky.


	11. Warning About Killing

The door smashed open and Ashley turned lazily to face Kimiko. She knew what this was going to be about.

"Kimiko," She said with the air of pleasant surprise, "What are you doing here? I thought you …"

She was stopped short by Kimiko's hand making sharp connection to the side of her face. She blinked in disbelief and put her hand up to the burning patch on her cheek.

"You stupid little bitch!" Snapped Kimiko, drawing her hand back and slapping her hard across the face again, "Don't you understand what you've done?"

Kimiko's eyes were burning with tears. Raimundo and Nick were on their way to the hospital, but it was probably already too late and it was all because this stupid bitch had decided to rat them out. She drew her hand back again hit Ashley so hard she fell from her chair and crashed to the floor. Ashley looked up, a hand on her red cheek.

"How dare you!" She said and stood up.

"How dare I?" Shouted Kimiko, "How dare _I_? You called the police Ashley! You got all of Raimundo's friends arrested and now Chase Young is out to get us! Don't you _dare_ act like this is my fault! DON'T YOU DARE!"

She drew her hand back to hit Ashley again, but Ashley got there first. She thrust her palm into Kimiko's nose. Kimiko fell backwards.

"It is your fault Tohomiko!" Said Ashley, "You spoilt slut! You think this is about you? Everything's always about you isn't it!"

Kimiko kicked her hard in the stomach. She staggered backwards.

"Why did you call the police Ashley?" Snapped Kimiko.

"Because they deserve it!" Laughed Ashley, getting to her feet again, "And because there was a reward."

Kimiko stared at her in disbelief.

"A reward?" She asked.

"Ten thousand," Said Ashley, "Not a huge amount but enough to keep me happy for a while."

Kimiko punched her in the nose and felt the bone crack beneath her knuckles. Ashley fell back, grabbed a vase off her dressing table and smashed it across her head. Kimiko fell to the floor; dazed and wet from the water the flowers had been in, in the vase. Ashley grabbed her by the hair at the back of her head and lifted her up.

"You think I did it just to be spiteful? I wanted the money," She hissed, "Of course, making you miserable was just a bonus."

Kimiko elbowed her in the stomach and staggered away.

"You hate me that much?" Asked Kimiko.

"You've got everything!" Yelled Ashley, "You've got everything I deserve!"

Kimiko kicked her in the face, which was already bloody with a broken nose.

"Well now add looks to your list of everything I've got that you don't." Said Kimiko, spitting on the carpet and walking out.

* * *

Waiting on the pavement outside Ashley's house was Omi, leaning against Raimundo's bike. He looked at the blood on Kimiko's hand, the bruises on her face and the blood trickling down her forehead where the vase had smashed.

"Trust me," Said Kimiko, "She's worse off."

Omi didn't bother asking, but started the bike. Kimiko climbed onto back and they drove away in the direction of the hospital where Raimundo had gone with Nick in the Ambulance. When they got there, Kimiko climbed off the bike and Omi went to park.

As she walked through the doors she saw Raimundo sat in a chair, head in his hands, looking at his own shoes. She walked over and he stood up. He hugged her closely and sighed.

"Is Nick okay?" She asked.

"I don't know," Said Raimundo, "They haven't told me anything yet."

Kimiko bit her lip as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"It'll be okay," Said Raimundo, hands on her shoulders, "Was it Ashley?"

"Yes," Said Kimiko, "But she won't be doing it again in a hurry."

"Is she …" Began Raimundo.

"She's got a broken nose and a good few bruises so she'll be here shortly." Said Kimiko.

They both sighed.

"What are we going to do about Chase Young?" Asked Kimiko.

"I don't know yet," Said Raimundo, "He's going to come and find us eventually."

"I hope he does," Said Kimiko bitterly.

Raimundo was about to reply when he looked up. Kimiko followed his gaze and saw a surgeon coming towards him.

"You're the one who brought in 'Nick', aren't you? Gun wound to the chest?" He asked.

"Yes," Said Raimundo, a hand on Kimiko's shoulder.

"I'm afraid the damage was too much to repair," Said the surgeon, "The bullet punctured one of his lungs and we were too late getting to him …"

Kimiko stared at him trying to take in what he was trying to say.

"What do you … what …" She tried to find the right way of asking.

"I'm afraid we lost him … he died while we were operating on him." Said the surgeon.

Kimiko stared blankly, trying to understand what he had just said.

"There are a couple of forms I need filling out by family members," Said the surgeon.

"I am a family member," Said Kimiko, "Or the closest thing he has to one."

"Well … when you're ready go to the front desk," Said the surgeon, "I'll let them know to expect you."

Kimiko stared blankly at the floor.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Said the surgeon, "You might want to get yourself checked out while you're here."

The surgeon left and Kimiko realised she still had a trail of blood on her forehead. She wiped it away with her sleeve. Raimundo watched her stare blankly at the floor in front of her. Omi walked in through the doors and instantly knew it was bad news. Kimiko's eyes brimmed with tears and her lip trembled. Raimundo quickly hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and held on to her tightly as she shook with silent sobs. Time seemed to stop around them. Everything fell away leaving them in silence as she cried and he held onto her. Omi watched and knew, that this was love, something someone very rarely saw these day; real, full on emotion. Love at it's strongest. If there was nothing else left worth fighting for in this world, he would fight so that these two could be happy.

* * *

It was some time in the morning by the time they left the hospital and the police had finished their report. As they walked out of the main doors, Kimiko glared out at the dim sky, scattered with fading stars and a pale moon. Raimundo glanced at her. She hadn't spoken to him since they got the news. Now she turned to him and her eyes were cold.

"I'm going to find Chase Young," She said.

"No, not without me." Said Raimundo.

"You can come if you want," Said Kimiko, "Just don't try and stop me!"

Raimundo looked into her pale blue eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Said Raimundo.

She turned and began walking up the path and Raimundo took a breath and followed. This was going to be a difficult day. The sun would be up in a few hours and he didn't want to have to confront Chase Young during the day with everyone able to see them. He would rather do it under the cover of darkness with Kimiko somewhere safe. Stopping her didn't seem like an option, but they still had a few hours of darkness ahead.

He caught up with her. Omi was still asleep back at the hospital. Raimundo didn't want to wake him since he hadn't really gotten any sleep the previous night after being woken by the police. Kimiko on the other hand was wide awake.

"Where would Chase Young be?" Asked Kimiko coldly.

"I don't know, probably in hiding somewhere." Said Raimundo, "Or out looking for us."

"So where do we look?" Asked Kimiko.

"Nowhere just yet," Said Raimundo.

"I don't have time to waste Raimundo!" Snapped Kimiko.

"Kimiko! He has a gun!" Said Raimundo.

"So we'll catch him off guard before he can use it!" Said Kimiko harshly, "I thought you agreed not to try and stop me!"

"I'm not trying to stop you!" Said Raimundo, "I'm trying to prepare you! And besides, I don't want …"

Kimiko turned to him.

"Don't want what?" Asked Kimiko.

"I don't want … you're not going to be the one to kill him!" Said Raimundo.

"Yes! I am!" Snapped Kimiko.

"No!" Said Raimundo, "Beat the crap out of him, shoot him if you have to, but you don't kill him yourself!"

"Nick is dead because of him!" Said Kimiko.

"And you will be too if you kill him!" Said Raimundo.

"Not if I kill him first!" Said Kimiko.

"You don't understand … you won't be physically dead." Said Raimundo, "You'll look the same on the outside, but you'll be different on the inside. Killing someone changes a person. You'll just be a cold and empty shell! I'm not going to let you kill him! I'm not going to lose you that way."

Kimiko stared at him.

"I don't care how much you hurt him," Said Raimundo, "But … just try and avoid killing him if you can. We can hand him over to the police, or if we have to, I'll do something, but you're not killing him."

"I want him to suffer!" Said Kimiko.

"And he will, but let him suffer in jail!" Said Raimundo, "Killing him is sinking to his level Kimiko."

Kimiko looked down at the ground and then back up at Raimundo.

"If we can avoid it," She said, "But he's going to suffer one way or another."

"We'll make sure of it," Said Raimundo, holding onto her.

She pulled away and began walking up the path again and Raimundo walked along side her. Looking at them, no one would've been able to tell what the future held for them and for Chase Young.

* * *

Clay was sat at home; Jesse sat across from him, looking at him with concern.

"Clay?" Asked Jesse.

Clay didn't answer. He hadn't spoken since he had gotten home. Jesse didn't know what had happened, but she could tell it hadn't been good. What had happened to Raimundo, Omi and Chase Young? Why wasn't he willing to talk about it?

The truth was, Clay was a thousand miles away. He was thinking about everything that had happened since he had woken up that morning. He had discovered that their hideout had been raided by police; everything was gone. Raimundo was going to be after Chase Young. Chase Young was a murder. Most of their gang was in jail and it wouldn't be long before one of them started naming names. When that time came, he and Jesse were going to be in huge trouble with the police and their parents. They didn't have the excuse of not having parents or a home. They shouldn't been normal kids, but they had been dragged into this life.

The phone rang, dragging Clay away from his thoughts. He stood up and picked the phone up. The voice at the other end was his mother's.

"Clay? The police have rung me saying you're requested with connection with that teenage burglar gang. You and Jesse are to come to the police station right away."

"We'll be there soon." Said Clay.

"Clay … you aren't involved are you? Please tell me you're not!"

"Wish I could mum," Said Clay.

"What about Jesse?" Asked his mother, sounding tearful.

"We'll talk about it when we get there mum," Said Clay.

"Clay! Just tell me!" Said his mother's voice sounding firm.

"We'll be there in fifteen." Said Clay, before putting the phone down.

He turned to Jesse who stared at him worriedly.

"We've got to go to the police station," Said Clay.

"What?" Asked Jesse in disbelief.

"Someone's ratted us out Jesse," Said Clay, "The police need to talk to us. Mum's already there."

"Clay! We're not going to tell them anything!" Said Jesse.

"No, someone's already named names Jesse," Said Clay.

"What's the bet it's Jack Spicer?" Spat Jesse.

"Either way, we've got to be there more or less nowish," Said Clay.

They both stood in silence for a moment.

"We've been really stupid haven't we," Sighed Jesse.

"Yeah," Said Clay, smiling slightly, "But it's been fun."

* * *

(A/N) Full length for a change and now I've officially got no more distractions.

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	12. Warning About The End

Chase Young ducked quickly down an alley way as a police car drove past. It was strange, this feeling. He had expected to feel something having just shot someone, but he didn't. It was like he didn't have an emotions left inside of him. Part of him was telling him that he should be feeling something, but he couldn't. He just didn't care. This would make it easier for him to take care of Pedrosa and the Tohomiko girl.

He stepped out of the alley way and pulled up the collar of his jacket, hiding part of his face. He was pretty recognisable. Not many people had his peculiar eyes. He couldn't remember his parents' appearances very well, but he remembered it had been his mother with the golden eyes. She was a quiet person. His father on the other hand was a drunken loudmouth. After his mother died, his father drunk all the more. He would yell at Chase to turn down music that he didn't have on, he would pass out on the sofa, leaving Chase to take care of himself. After a point, Chase stopped going to school because his dad didn't care enough to take him. He hit Chase on more that one occasion. It had been one night after his dad had stormed up to his room. He had been out drinking most of the night and he stank of it. He slammed Chase's door open and attacked him. Chase didn't bother fighting back (Even though he was more than capable of it); it only pissed him off. After the beating, his father staggered downstairs and vomited on the living room carpet before passing out. Bruised and bleeding, Chase stuffed his few belongings into a bag. He crept downstairs, taking any money and anything worth selling he could find, including the savings his father had been keeping for the rent and his mother's jewellery that his father hadn't already sold to buy alcohol. It didn't take long for Chase to hook up with some guys already on the streets with a place to stay and soon he had his own group of followers.

At first, Chase sometimes wondered if his dad had even noticed if he had left, or if he had, did he even care? After a year or so, he almost completely blocked out his past and started to sink into his new life, but his cold nature was obviously due to his past and he often found himself thanking his father for giving him the strength not to give a damn about anyone else. It made it easier to live on the streets. It was only when he got what had been his current gang in the multi-storey car park that he started looking out for others again.

Chase lit a cigarette and walked up the path, frowning, trying to think where Pedrosa and his girlfriend might be. They probably would've left the hospital now. The bodyguard would probably be dead, not that Chase really cared. He'd lost his gang, the closest thing he had ever had to a family and now he had sunk back into the coldness he had once felt against father. He didn't need others to help him out. He could take care of himself and he was going to make sure that no one got in his way from now on. Especially Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko.

* * *

Kimiko and Raimundo walked up the path in silence. It was hard to believe that yesterday they had been so happy. Raimundo glanced sideways at her and his heart pounded. He loved Kimiko so much; he couldn't face Chase Young harming her.

"Raimundo?" Asked Kimiko, watching him.

"Huh? What?" Asked Raimundo, snapping himself out of his thought chain.

"You were staring at me." Said Kimiko.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Said Raimundo, "And you're so damn beautiful I can't help staring at you."

Kimiko laughed at him. He smiled; she had calmed down now and hopefully, she was thinking straight. He looked around.

"Everything's so quiet." He said, sighing.

"It's too early for people to be awake," Said Kimiko.

"I guess," Said Raimundo.

They walked along the path for a little while longer, neither of them speaking.

"I suppose … will the police be looking for you?" Asked Kimiko.

"Probably," Said Raimundo, "If I go talk to them and hand myself in, I'll probably get off lightly."

"You can't!" Said Kimiko, grabbing his arm.

"Hey, if they come looking for me it'll be a lot worse!" Said Raimundo.

"But you can't hand yourself in!" Cried Kimiko, "You can't leave me!"

"Chill out Kim, I can't even go to jail, I'm too young," Said Raimundo, "Worst I get is a couple of months in a Juvenile Delinquents Centre."

"Which is practically jail!" Said Kimiko, "Just a little more 'kid friendly'."

"Kim, I'm not going to argue with you, not again," Said Raimundo.

"I can't lose you!" Cried Kimiko in a painfully desperate voice.

Raimundo looked at her as tears started to fall.

"All my life, people have been taken away from me," Said Kimiko, "My mother, my friends, Nick! All taken away because of stupid reasons! Illness, moving town, trying to protect me! Everyone keeps telling me that this is how life is, that these things happen … but they shouldn't! Everyone always told me how to think, how to move, how to dress, how to live! But then you came along Raimundo! You showed me how to take control of my life and if I lose you … I'll just be put back to doing what everyone else says! If I lose you, I'll lose the little freedom I have over my life. I love you too much to have you taken away from me now."

He pulled her into his embrace and they stood in the darkness, holding onto each other. Neither of them wanted to be separated, but they could feel themselves being slowly pulled apart. They were both holding their breath, but Raimundo suddenly let his go in a gasp as he heard a click and span around.

Chase Young was stood at the other end of the path, pointing the gun at them. They both stepped apart.

"Put your hands up," Snapped Chase.

"Chase …" Began Raimundo.

"Put your damn hands up!" Shouted Chase Young, waving the gun threateningly.

Raimundo raised his hands and glanced at Kimiko, telling her to do the same.

"Chase, it wasn't me you sold them out," Said Raimundo.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Shouted Chase.

"He's telling the truth!" Shouted Kimiko.

Chase hesitated for the slightest second, but then Raimundo had to do something stupid.

"And even if I did, there's no need for that language."

Chase fired. It hit Raimundo in the shoulder. It didn't do much damage, but it stung like hell. Raimundo grunted and fell to his knees as Kimiko screamed.

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" Asked Raimundo.

Neither of them answered and Chase fired a warning shot near his Raimundo's head and Kimiko screamed again.

"Who was it?" He shouted.

Neither Raimundo nor Kimiko answered. Telling Chase would save their lives, but Chase young would go after Ashley and if he did that, he would kill her. Neither of them wanted that on their conscience, even if they didn't owe Ashley anything. Chase was growing impatient, however, and fired another warning shot. This time, it grazed the top of Raimundo's head.

"Tell me who it was!" Shouted Chase, stepping forward and grabbing Kimiko, "Or I'll blast a hole in you girlfriend's brain … or yours. Either way suits me."

"Don't …" Said Raimundo, "Hurt her and I'll kill you!"

"You're in no position to be handing out threats!" said Chase, "Now tell me!"

He put the gun to Kimiko's head and Raimundo stood up.

"Ashley!" He said.

"Raimundo!" Cried Kimiko.

"We don't owe her anything Kim, and my friends are with the police right now." He looked Chase in the eyes, "It was Ashley. She called the cops and collected the reward."

"Well now, that wasn't so … YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Shouted Chase as Kimiko stamped on his foot. She then elbowed him in the stomach; back punched him in the nose, turned around and kneed him in the groin.

As he fell to his knees, Kimiko kicked him in the face. He grunted and fell over. He quickly pulled the gun out of his grasp. He recovered in time to kick her in the stomach and she fell backwards. He got to his feet and was punched in the face by Raimundo. He stepped backwards. Raimundo advanced, but Chase span around and kicked him in the chest. Raimundo stepped backwards and Chase hit him in the nose. He went to hit him again, but Raimundo grabbed his arm, turned and pulled him over his shoulder, slamming Chase down on the pavement on his back. Chase grunted and kicked up, catching Raimundo in the chin. He stepped back and Chase moved away, getting to his feet. Raimundo punched him, left, right, left, before Chase kneed him in the stomach and brought his fist up into his chin. Raimundo fell back a few steps and staggered into a lamppost. Chase stepped forward and picked Raimundo up by the throat, holding him against the lamppost, his feet dangling in mid air. Raimundo gasped for breath as Chase tightened his grip and dug his fingers into his wind pipe. Raimundo tried to pull Chase's finger's away, but one arm had now gone dead from the bullet wound to his shoulder and Chase held the other down while holding Raimundo's throat with one hand.

"You're going to die Pedrosa!" Spat Chase, "And it's about fucking time. You're a waste of space and you never seemed to understand that I was the one in charge. You are a nothing and you're going to die as a nothing and then your girlfriend is going to die right after you."

"No … she's … not!" Gasped Raimundo.

There was a 'BANG' and Chase fell to the ground, his golden eyes staring blankly. He let go of Raimundo's throat and Raimundo's feet landed on the ground as he leant against the lamppost and looked up. Kimiko was stood, still holding the gun in front of her, her blue eyes staring. The end of the gun was still smoking slightly. She blinked and dropped the gun on the ground and fell to her knees.

Raimundo staggered over to her and put an arm around her. Tears fell silently from her bright blue eyes and they both stayed there, staring at Chase's lifeless body as blood trickled from the bullet hole in his head.

* * *

Mrs Pedrosa opened the door to her husband's study. She was sure she heard a familiar voice in here, but no one used this room anymore. It was cleaned regularly, but no one came in here for any real purpose. She looked around. She was sure … she thought she had heard Raimundo. She had been thinking about him ever since the part at the Tohomiko residence.

She sighed and looked around. Then she noticed the letter on the desk. She picked it up. On the front, it said 'Mother'. She opened it and read:

_Dear Mother,_

_I've been meaning to write for a long time, but I've been having a pretty difficult time right now. I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry for not doing this sooner. Father's death came between our family, but I never stopped to think that you and my brothers and sisters were suffering as much as I was. I left without giving you a reason, or a chance at showing me life could go on. _

_I saw you at the Tohomiko costume party. I should've said all this then, but unfortunately it's too late. A lot of stuff has happened and I won't be coming back to London again. On the plus side, I'm getting married to my current girlfriend. I know you'd like her. She's persuaded me that family is important. I should've realised that sooner._

_I wanted to tell you that I miss you. I do love you and my brothers and sisters. I hope that one day I might come back and see you all again, but it looks unlikely. I've had a busy life and I'm happy, I hope I can take relief in knowing that you won't worry about me anymore and you don't have to lie anymore. You know there will be very little chance of me returning._

_I'm running out of time. It won't be long before the police come after us. I love you mum, always have and always will. I just wanted to put things right. Be glad in knowing that this is the end._

_Love from,_

_Raimundo Pedrosa._

As his mother looked out of the window, she was saw she caught a glimpse of a red bandana that she recognised. She then got up and put the letter in her late husbands desk, before leaving the room.

The End.

* * *

(A/N)Sorry it's late; the computer wouldn't let me upload. So it ends. I wanted it to end on him patching things up with his mother before he and Kimiko go on the run. It makes a happier ending and it leaves it open for you guys to decide that happens to them. So, do they get away? Do they go and live happily ever after and have lots of little Pedrosas? I wanted to just throw in there that they had decided to get married. I thought it was cute.

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


End file.
